Torn
by BAPFORLIFE
Summary: She was sent to protect him but the darkness is calling her... can she resist? Please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

As she timidly stepped out onto the platform that would take her to her new school, helping her start a new life, she wondered, why am I doing this? She thought about the life she left, one of security and love. Why trade it all for this? 

As a silent tear cascaded lightly down her cheek she blamed herself for all the problems in her life. She was the reason her father turned and her mother died. She was the cause of all the problems in her life. She couldn't blame anyone but herself. As she stumbled blindly onto the scarlet colored train, she blinked back tears of sorrow. 

She walked all the way back to the last compartment which was empty and sat down brooding over her past. When the tears started to come she angrily pushed them away. About halfway through the ride to the castle the door opened and three friends fell into the compartment…

"Draco Malfoy," Alexa shouted surprising even herself, "What are you doing here?!" 

The tall, blonde-haired boy turned around with a confused look on his face only to replace it with a smile when he recognized his old friend. He smiled, "Alexa what are you doing?" 

Alexa pretended to be hurt, "What? No hug for an old friend?" With that, she threw her arms around the boy hugging him tightly. When she pulled away she realized that he wasn't alone. Standing in the doorway of the compartment were two sturdily built boys with their mouths hanging open. 

Alexa looked to Malfoy with a quizzical look on her face. "Oh," grinned Malfoy slyly, "these two lugs here are Crabbe and Goyle- they're um…my friends." 

"I see," replied Alexa as she sat down in one of the plush seats of the compartment, "I didn't know you went to Hogwarts. I always thought your father would send you to Durmstrang or some school like that." 

Draco's smile faded slightly as he sat down beside her, "my father was going to send me to Durmstrang but my mother didn't want me so far away from home." 

Alexa nodded approvingly, "That's cool." She looked up to see Crabbe and Goyle still standing by the door. She smiled. "You guys can come in and sit down if you like."  The two boys quickly sat down on the seats across from Alexa and Malfoy. 

"So," began Malfoy ignoring the dim duo, "What brings you to Hogwarts?" Alexa was about to answer him when she was cut short by another trio bursting through the door…

"Give it back Malfoy," cried a red haired boy with freckles, "Or I will be forced to hurt you." 

Alexa glanced at Malfoy and then at the boy and his two friends. The one, a girl with bushy brown hair was glaring sharply at Draco as well as the other, a tall and handsome boy with riveting green eyes. 

Alexa stood up and sandwiched herself in between Draco and the angry red head, "Hi," she said shoving out her hand, "may I help you," she asked smiling sweetly. Totally taken aback by her kindness, the boy lowered his wand and shook Alexa's hand, all the while staring at her bewildered. 

"Who are you," he asked curiously, "and why are you hanging around with Malfoy?" 

Alexa laughed and answered, "My name is Alexa and I'm new. Draco and I are old friends and we were just catching up when we were so rudely interrupted. He's been in here the whole time talking to me so I can assure you that he didn't take whatever it is you are looking for." 

Draco smirked inwardly surprised at how easily Alexa had lied. The strange group just stood in the middle of the small room, daring each other to say something. Finally the boy with the green eyes broke the silence, "Alright then we will be going. Come on Ron, Hermione. Nice to meet you Alexa, see you soon." 

As they left, Malfoy turned his attention back to Alexa, "Thanks for covering for me." 

With a wave of her hand Alexa sat back down, "No problem. What of theirs did you take anyway?" 

Malfoy gave her a grin and pulled out a small black diary with a golden clasp. "It's belongs to that mudblood girl Granger," he explained as he easily broke the lock and opened the diary, "now where should I begin?" 

As he began to read Alexa felt uncomfortable. She didn't want to start of the school year with any enemies. "Draco," she began cautiously, "Don't."

 Malfoy stopped reading and looked up, "What?" "Give me the diary so I can give it back," Alexa answered flatly, "It's obviously personal and you were wrong in taking it." Before Malfoy could protest, Alexa snatched the diary out of his hands and went to find the girl in hopes of reconciliation.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione settled back into their own compartment on the train, their talk turned to the new girl, Alexa. 

"She's a real fox," said Ron blushing furiously, "she seemed nice enough too." 

Harry agreed but didn't say so. He could still see her in his mind. The seductive smile with the deep cocoa brown skin and dark almond shaped eyes. She was very pretty. 

"Why was she hanging out with Malfoy," exclaimed Hermione, waking Harry from his daydream, "of all people Malfoy!" As Hermione went on and on about how mean and stupid Malfoy was Harry thought hard. Why was it the three of them resented him so much? They were always fighting with him, and getting into trouble over and over yet they continued on with it year after year. It seemed so pointless to Harry but he didn't dare try to explain that to Ron or Hermione. Sure, Malfoy wasn't the nicest person but he could be easily ignored. 

As Harry began to ponder this thought, the door to the compartment swung open and there stood Alexa. She looked uncomfortable and spoke quickly, "Here take your diary back," she thrust the small book into Hermione's hands, "I'm sorry Malfoy took it. He's not usually such a jerk." 

Ron looked at her dumbfounded, "Not always such a jerk! He's just an inconsiderate bastard if you ask me!" 

Hermione stood up from her seat, "Now Ron let's not get all worked up," she look at Alexa and gave a little smile, "thank you for bringing my book back I truly appreciate it. Would you like to join us for a little while?" 

Alexa looked at Harry warily and against her better judgment she accepted, "Sure thanks." She sat down and everyone properly introduced themselves. As the train rambled on Alexa entertained Ron, Harry, and Hermione with stories of her childhood and they excited her by telling her all about Hogwarts. Alexa felt extremely comfortable around the group and hardly realized it when the train came to a stop. She felt bad that she had left Malfoy alone in the compartment with just Crabbe and Goyle to socialize with but at the same time was glad that she had made some new friends.

When Alexa reached the grey stone steps of Hogwarts she stood for a moment to revel at how magnificent the castle really was. Even though Harry and the others had gushed over how wonderful it was she hadn't imagined it to be like what she saw before her eyes. The castle was huge with high towers that seem to sweep the sky. There were torches on the outside of the wall each one lit and brightly shining. 

As Alexa was still standing looking up at the castle she realized she had lost Hermione. On the ride over in the horseless carriages she and Hermione had gotten into a carriage by themselves while the boys went to chat with a few friends. They had talked about lots of things on the way over mostly Alexa and where she grew up. She had felt bad lying to Hermione but no one could know the truth. Not any one. 

As she looked around at he crowds of people hoping to find Hermione, Ron, or Harry, a hand slyly slide around her waist. She turned around to face who she knew was Draco and couldn't help but smile. "Miss me," he asked, "or were you having fun being nice?" 

Alexa removed Draco's hand from her waist and grabbed his hand, "No as a matter of fact I didn't miss you," she laughed, "Hermione is quite nice. Why don't you like her?" As the two descended up the stairway with Crabbe and Goyle in tow Draco went into a full fledged explanation about why he couldn't associate with people not of pure blood and how she should have known that because of who her father was. 

As they ascended the top of the stairs Alexa began to feel faint. As she walked into the doorway of the enormous castle she felt as though she were floating and without warning fainted.

As Hermione walked up the cold stone steps she looked around for Alexa and didn't see her. She assumed she had found Ron and Harry and kept walking. As she neared the top she stopped at a crowd of people gathered around someone. She pushed her way to the front of the crowd and saw Alexa, unconscious, in a heap on the floor and Malfoy trying to help her up. 

She rushed over to help Malfoy, who pushed her aside in disgust, "Granger I'm sure she doesn't want your filthy hands touching her." The crowd around them laughed loudly causing tears to well up in her eyes. She stood up and exited the circle walking into the castle. 

When she had entered the castle she saw Harry and Ron waiting for her to the entrance to the Great Hall. She ran over to them and told them what she had encountered at the entrance the castle. As the three ran back to see if Alexa was all right they saw Hagrid carrying Alexa towards the infirmary with Malfoy following. Realizing there was nothing they could do, they headed to the Great Hall for the feast.

When Alexa came to, she was lying on a stiff bed in what she presumed to be the infirmary. She sat up and looked around. Seeing no one, she went to get up when a plump, mother-like woman marched into the room. 

"Are we feeling better my dear," she asked sweetly.

 "Yes," replied Alexa, "What exactly happened?" 

The nurse looked over at her and smiled, "When Hagrid brought you in he said that you had fainted outside the castle. I think you were just a little dehydrated. If you feel better I can take you back down to the Great Hall so you can join the rest of your house." 

Alexa looked at the nurse confused, "What house?" The nurse stopped bustling about and stared at Alexa, "You know you're in one of the four house of Hogwarts right? Oh dear you must have hit your head." 

Suddenly Alexa realized her mistake. "I'm new this year so I guess I haven't got a house yet," she said. 

The nurse calmed down considerably, "Oh okay that explains it all then. Come on now. Since you are feeling better I had probably take you down to the Great Hall." 

Gratefully, Alexa jumped off the bed and followed the nurse down a series of hallways and stairs. When she entered the hall, she felt as though all eyes were on her. Most were. The nurse led her up to the front of the room where the headmaster, Dumbledore, and the teachers were seated. 

"Ahh," said Dumbledore as Alexa approached, "Ms. Williams. Are we feeling any better?" 

Embarrassed, Alexa looked at the floor, "Yes thank you," she mumbled as shuffled her feet on the stone floor. 

"I believe that you need to be sorted," questioned Dumbledore with a smile. 

"Umm… yes I do," answered Alexa her voice barely a whisper. "Right then," replied Dumbledore. He stood up and tapped on the side of his glass which plunged the hall into absolute silence. "As some of you may already know," began Dumbledore, "we have a new student among us. Her name is Alexa Williams. She is going to be placed in fifth year but she does not yet know her house. If you would please turn your attention to the front of the room while she is sorted." 

He looked at Alexa and motioned for her to go and sit on a stool dead center in the front of everyone. She looked around the room as she sat down and saw Malfoy smiling at her. As hard as she tried, she couldn't bring herself to smile back. When she had sat down, a kindly looking woman came up and placed an old pointed hat on her head. Alexa practically jumped off the stool when hat began to talk to her…

As the hat began to talk to her Alexa's heart started to thump inside of her chest. The hat was singing to her but she didn't know that only she could her it.

_Ohh poor little girl with so many secrets_

_Wants to soar and fly above the sky like an eaglet._

_She has a dark past,_

_And she will be the last_

_She will bring_

_The Dark King_

_But she has a choice_

_She just needs to use her voice_

_Where should I place her?_

_Slytherin or Gryffindor_

_Hupplepuff or Ravenclaw_

_I can't debate anymore…_

Just as Alexa felt like running out of the hall and leaving Hogwarts forever, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Loud cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table and she saw Hermione beckoning her to an empty seat beside her. 

Alexa looked questioningly at Dumbledore who nodded in approval. She jumped off of the stool and hurried over to sit by Hermione. The hall had returned to its noisy state and Hermione introduced Alexa to a few more people. 

By the time dinner was over Alexa was happy and full. She walked up to the Gryffindor common room with Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughing all the way. When they entered the common room, the four friends plopped down on the couches and just sat there. Alexa broke the silence with a question, "Why don't you guys and Draco get along?"

 The trio went into a tidal wave of explanations and Alexa was shocked by the things that they told her. She told them how when they were growing up he was the nicest guy and that she couldn't imagine him being mean. However, their stories had to have some merit to them Alexa just couldn't see Draco as being such an asshole. Afterwards, they boys went up to their dorms as did Alexa and Hermione. Alexa found that her things had been brought up and placed by a four poster bed next to Hermione's. There were four other girls in the room for fifth years but Alexa and Hermione chatted to themselves excitedly as they got ready for bed. About an hour later, Alexa laid her head down on the soft pillow and fell asleep instantly.

Alexa woke up to Hermione shaking her. "Alexa wake up," the always punctual girl exclaimed, "You already missed breakfast and now you are going to be late!" 

Alexa sat up groggily and blinked her eyes, "What time is it," she asked not caring if she was late or not.

 "Never mind that," snapped Hermione, "Take a shower and get dressed while I go and get our schedules." 

"Alright already," groaned Alexa as she got out of bed. Hermione had already left the room so Alexa had to fend for herself to find the showers. Within ten minutes she was rejuvenated and dressed. She went down to the common room to wait for Hermione who was just on her way to come and yell at her some more. "All ready," said Alexa with a smile, "How do I look?" 

She spun around a couple times to add flair. She was wearing boot cut jeans and a black cable knit sweater with a pair of gym shoes. She looked good but she was so out of dress code. 

"Well," began Hermione, "We usually wear robes with our house name and coat of arms on them." 

Alexa looked confused, "Robes," she asked, "I haven't got any. What am I supposed to do?" 

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know this will have to do for now. Hurry up before we're late. Our schedules are mostly the same and our first class is potions. The professor of that class is not the nicest so we had better hurry." With that, the two girls took of running in the direction of the dungeons. 

Luckily when Alexa and Hermione arrived the professor was not there. As they walked into the classroom they saw that there were various empty seats but none next to one another. With a glance and a smile, Alexa slid into the seat next to Draco and Hermione sat down next to Ron. 

Draco turned to face Alexa, "Sleep well," he asked with a smile on his face. 

"Like the dead," replied Alexa and they both laughed. Even though Alexa hadn't seen Draco in years, she decided to ask him about his relationship with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

"Draco," she began slowly, "Last night I was talking to Harry and well…," she paused and looked deep into his eyes, "Why are you so mean to Harry and his friends? It's not like you to go around calling people names and hexing them." 

Draco stared hard into Alexa's eyes before answering, "I have no other choice." 

Alexa wouldn't take that for an answer but before she could reply, the door to the dungeon burst open and a tall man with dark hair rushed in.  

"Alright," he began, "As all of you," his eyes suddenly found Alexa's, "Most of you know I am Professor Snape and this is your potions class. We will start this class off by passing out our books." With a wave of his hands books appeared on everyone's table, one for each of the people sitting there. Wasting no time, Professor Snape went on, "If you will turn to page forty-five in your books you will see a formula for a withering potion and its antidote. I would like you and whomever you are sitting next to to work on this potion and the antidote. It will be tested by each group at the end of class. The person you are sitting next to will be the person you shall work with until the end of exams." 

"Oh no," cried Harry who was sitting next to a portly boy who looked awfully nervous. Snape smiled at Harry mischievously, "I trust you brought your materials now get to work." 

Alexa looked at Draco, "I haven't brought anything with me." 

Draco smirked, "I noticed. Here's the plan. I will mix the potion while you read it to me and get out the ingredients." 

Alexa nodded in agreement, "Okay but Draco? Where do I get the ingredients?" 

Draco pointed over his shoulder, "There." Alexa looked to the corner of the dungeon where Snape was handing out various ingredients in jars and bottles.

 She walked over there and was about to ask what she needed when Snape addressed her, "Ms Williams?" 

She was so taken aback by the fact that Snape even talked to her and it took her a while to find her voice, "Yes professor?" 

"Ms. Williams would you please explain to me why you are not in dress code and why you have not brought the proper supplies to my class," even though Snape's voice was soft and even Alexa cringed. 

"I don't have any supplies or robes sir," she answered timidly. 

Snape frowned then his eyebrows relaxed, "Alright," he replied curtly while shoving a punch of small vials into her hands, "But you had better be prepared by next week." 

Alexa was so grateful that she wasn't punished that she practically ran back to her table, almost knocking over Draco in the process. "Sorry," she muttered as she set the stuff down on the table. 

Draco looked up from the book, "It's okay but we had better get started." The rest of the class went by rather uneventful besides the last part when the spells had to be tested. Alexa and Draco's was the only one that worked exactly the way it was supposed to and Snape had them try it over and over again. 

Hermione and Ron's however, wasn't looking too good. Every time they put a drop of the potion of Ron's arm it would inflate instead of wither. Even worse, was Harry and his partners. Harry's partner, Neville Longbottom, had somehow managed to inflate himself to the size of a hot air balloon and float up to the high ceilings of the dungeon. Snape let the class out early while he and Harry tried to get Neville down. Alexa and Draco cleaned up their mess and Alexa said bye to Draco and ran to catch up with Ron and Hermione. 

"Hey guys," she said brightly. 

"Hi Alexa," replied Ron cheerily but no answer came from Hermione. Instead, she picked up her pace and raced down the hallway ahead of them. 

"What's with her," Alexa asked, "Did I do something wrong?" 

Ron pondered this for a second before replying, "Yes and no," he started, "You see Hermione has always been top of the class and has always gotten everything right on the first try so not getting the potion right is what's bugging her." 

Without anymore from Ron Alexa immediately understood, "I get it. She didn't get it right and on top of that Draco and I did and on the first try." 

Ron looked at Alexa thoughtfully, "Yeah that sounds about right. Boy is it weird to hear you call Malfoy by his first name." 

The two kept up a lively conversation as they walked to their next class which happened to be Charms. All the while Alexa was thinking about how she was going to get to Harry and warn him before it was too late. It should have been simple enough but Draco complicated things considerably.


	2. Chapter Two

All through Charms, Alexa thought of ways to tell Harry about the danger that he was going to encounter. She knew she would need his full trust if she was to help him so she decided to get to know him a little more before she would tell him. 

After the Charms class came lunch and though Hermione was not talking to her, Alexa walked to the Great Hall with her trying to start conversation.

"So do you like Professor Flitwick? He seems nice enough to me. He seems like he's pretty lenient on grades too."

Hermione didn't answer but simply resumed walking. Alexa was not about to make herself into the bad guy so Hermione could feel better. No way, no how.

"Whatever then. I'll see you much later, much later."

Alexa turned around and ran smack dab into Draco. She smiled at the surprised look on his face

"Hey Draco, what's up? Have you been following me?"

He looked at her and gave her his signature smirk.

"Why are you so interested in getting that Mudblood to accept you? What did you do to make her mad anyways?"

Alexa rolled her eyes and decided to let Draco have it. She was so sick of his "Holier-than-thou" act.

"Why are you such a prick? You have no respect for anyone do you? Boy, have you changed. You sound just like your father you know that?"

As Alexa turned on her heel to leave Draco grabbed her wrist, his eyes shooting daggers.

"Don't ever compare me to my father. You know what he's like, I'm sure you haven't forgotten that oh so very special day. I'm nothing like my father. You should be glad."

Alexa wrenched her hand from Draco's grip and slapped him as hard as she could. He took a few steps back, stunned that his friend had actually hit him.

"Draco Malfoy if you ever lay a hand on me again I will kill you! Don't put it past me either. I have grown up a lot since that day. To tell you the truth I had forgotten about it. You just made me realize why I never bothered to keep correspondence with you when I left. I hate you."

This time Draco didn't try to stop Alexa as she stormed off heading for the Great Hall.

****** (In the Great Hall)

Ron and Harry were questioning Hermione's behavior and Hermione wasn't too happy about it. Harry knew that it was a touchy subject and wanted to avoid it all together but Ron just didn't seem to get it.

"Why did you go and get all mad at her? She didn't do anything wrong."

Harry knew what Ron was saying was right and didn't want to bring it up but he did anyway.

 "Ron's right. She can't help that she knew what she was doing and got the potion right."

Hermione shook her head pensively.

"I know it's just I'm used to being on top of everything and it's the first day of classes and already I'm falling off."

Harry was still trying to cheer Hermione up when a frazzled looking Alexa came into the Great Hall and slowly sat down next to him. He looked at her and smiled brightly.

"Hi Alexa! How are you doing?"

She was surprised by his attitude and couldn't help but laugh.

"Hi Harry. How have you been? I noticed that we don't have many classes together today."

As their conversation continued Hermione began to fidget then finally spoke.

"Look Alexa I'm really sorry about the way I acted today. I was being childish and immature. Will you please forgive me?"

Alexa reached across the table and gave Hermione a quick hug. Hermione let out a sigh of relief and slowly a smile made its way onto her face.

"Of course I'll forgive you. Now what's there to eat?"

They all laughed and began to fill their plates. They began to compare their schedules for the afternoon and discovered they all had the afternoon off. Ron insisted that after lunch they all give Alexa a tour of the whole castle. Alexa was so busy joking and laughing that she hardly noticed when Draco came into the Hall and approached their table.

"Aren't we just the happy little family? So when do you guys start holding hands and break out in Kumbaya?" 

Not wanting to start an argument Harry forced himself to talk civilly.

"What is it you want Malfoy?"

Draco chuckled, "Actually I was just wondering if the Mudblo- but before he could finish, Alexa had grabbed his arm and whisked him into the hall.

"What is it you want Draco? I'm really not in the mood for any of your obnoxious and snide remarks."

Draco's expression changed from slyness to one of sincerity and concern. The change in his expression made Alexa want to laugh but she held it in.

"Look Alexa, I didn't mean to hurt you earlier…I was just having a little trouble keeping my temper down."

Alexa smirked which surprised him.

"Is that a Draco apology or something?"

She looked into his eyes which he quickly averted to the floor.

"I guess so."

Alexa stood there for a second studying Malfoy. He'd a grown from a scrawny eleven year old to a suave, handsome guy. Not to mention that fact that he towered over her 5'6" frame at 6'1".She remembered when she used to pull his ears and make him cry.  Thinking about that made her laugh which caused Draco to look up from the floor and into her eyes. They stared at each other for a minute or two as if in a trance.

"Alright then Draco, I forgive you. See you later."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek which sent his stomach into flip-flops. He watched her walk back into the Great Hall and with a sigh followed her in. They both sat at their house tables and finished eating every so often glancing in the others direction.

Harry noticed the eye contact.

"So what did Malfoy want?"

Alexa shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothing much. He was being a jerk earlier and wanted to apologize. I told you guys he's not that bad."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other before bursting out with laughter. This confused Alexa since she was being serious, but she joined in the fun.

"What. Why are you laughing?"

 After dinner as Alexa was walking up to her dorm with Hermione and Ron's younger sister Ginny, Harry and Ron ran up to them. As they began the trek to the Gryffindor common room Harry walked beside Alexa and the two fell slightly behind.

"Hey um… Alexa…do you want to come with me?"

Alexa looked at Harry confused wondering what he was talking about.

"I guess so. But where do you want to go?"

Harry shuffled his feet, his face turning bright red.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me for a walk. You know so, we can talk and get to know each other a little better."

Alexa nodded.

"Alright let's go."

Alexa cleared her throat loudly which caused Hermione, Ron and Ginny to turn around.

"We're just going to go for a walk."

Ron looked crushed then straightened up and glanced sideways at Hermione.

"What about the guided tour of Hogwarts?"

Anxious to get away from them Harry snapped. 

"Ron she'll be here all year. We'll be back in a while. Don't worry about it. Why don't you guys practice a couple games of Exploding Snap because when we come back we are going to kick your butts."

 Satisfied with the silence from the three, Alexa and Harry linked arms and walked down the stairs leaving Ron, Ginny, and Hermione standing on the landing rendered speechless and looking slightly bewildered.


	3. Chapter Three

As Harry and Alexa walked across the grounds of Hogwarts they talked about a lot of things. Childhood, likes, dislikes, and even crushes. Harry told Alexa that he had had a crush on a girl who was a year ahead of him. Her name was Cho and she was in Ravenclaw. Alexa decided that she was going to hook them up. As the pair sat down on a bench by the fountain, Alexa knew that what Harry was thinking.

"So I'm guessing you want to know where things are between Draco and I?"

Harry blushed but didn't say anything and Alexa took this as a cue to continue. She wanted to tell him the whole truth but she knew it wasn't time yet so she kept most of her past to herself. 

"First off Draco and I are just friends, nothing more, nothing less. We grew up next door to each other and we had the same nanny. When we were eleven my dad had just died and my mother decided that we were going to move in with her sister, who's a muggle. I didn't really mind not being able to practice magic until I started to get these bizarre powers. I realized that I could do wand less magic so my mother decided to send me here. The week before I was to leave for Hogwarts, she died. I wasn't going to come but I felt like she would have wanted me to. So here I am and that's the end to my little story."

Harry sat in silence for a few seconds before speaking.

"Wow Alexa I had no idea. I'm so sorry about your mother."

Alexa shook her head.

"No need to apologize. You and I both know what it feels like to loose someone and the apologies just make the pain worse."

Harry stared hard at the water dribbling down the fountain.

"So you can do wand less magic?"

Alexa nodded proudly.

"Yeah, I don't know how it happened just one day I was fooling around and the next thing I know my mom's favorite vase was out the window and in pieces on the lawn."

The two laughed heartily at her last comment. As the wind started to blow Alexa began to get chills. Harry noticed this and also what she was wearing, and offered her his robe which she gratefully accepted."

"Thanks."

Harry smiled.

"No problem. We had probably get back to the common room. Ron will kill me if we don't have time for his tour."

As the two started up the stairs to the castle Alexa realized that she was just a little closer to reaching her goal…

*******

The week went by quickly for Alexa. With a little help from Professor McGonagall she had gotten robes and supplies and after dinner on Thursdays Snape was helping her practice her wand less magic. Everything was going great for Alexa. Everything until it came to her social life. Alexa was frustrated with having to budget the time she spent with Draco just so she could spend time with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. She knew Draco didn't have many if any friends and though she knew he would never admit it, he felt very much alone. She and Draco were helping each other with Arithmancy homework when she decided to ask him about it.

"Draco, I have a question."

They were in the library and were sitting next to each other so Draco had to scoot his chair out so he could look her in the face. 

"What is it?"

Alexa bit her lip nervously.

"I'm tired of having to budget my time when it comes to my friends. We should all be able to hang out together. I feel like I'm in the middle of a tug-of-war. Everytime we get a good conversation going Ron or Harry will walk up and ask me to help them with something and everytime one of them is in need of my help you suddenly need to talk to me. I can't do this anymore."

Draco looked down at the book he'd been studying from and carefully considered Alexa's words. When he spoke Alexa could see a glint of anger in his eyes but she also thought she saw a little bit of hurt.

"I can't hang out with them. My father would kill me if he knew I associated with them. It's not like you care. I know you probably have stuff you have to do with Potter so why don't you just go ahead. You and him seem awfully close anyways."

Alexa sighed. It was true. She and Harry had been spending an awful lot of time together lately. If only she could tell Draco about her plan. If only… 

"No Draco, I don't have anywhere to be. I also don't appreciate you telling me I don't care because I do. I just wanted to let you know how I feel about this. But, your mind seems to be made up, so I won't bring it up anymore."

Draco shrugged as if to say he didn't care but Alexa knew he did. She remembered how much he had needed her as child. When his father hit him he used to run over to her house and they would hide out under the covers on her bed. Of course, Lucius always knew where to find him and would drag him kicking and screaming, sometimes crying, back down the street to their house. Even as a child Alexa knew that when they got home, Lucius would beat on him even more. She remembered all the cuts and bruises, and all the excuses and lies to make up for them. He needed her now. How could she let him down? Alexa shuddered at the painful memories and pushed them out of her mind. She looked over at Draco and studied him. When he felt her eyes on him he looked up and grinned.

"What?"

Alexa grinned back.

"Nothing."

Draco just looked at her for a while and they way he was looking at her sent her stomach into spasms. Before she knew it, their lips had met and Draco was filling her with his warm embrace. When she pulled away she immediately looked at the floor, embarrassed. They sat for a while in awkward silence.

"Look Alexa I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

Alexa shook her head and forced herself to meet his icy blue eyes.

"Don't be sorry…I'm not."

She stood up and Draco stood up with her. He closed the open book on the table.

"We should probably go. It's after hours and I don't want you to get in any trouble."

Alexa grabbed his hand.

"I don't care. I haven't gotten in any trouble yet anyway."

She flashed him a bright smile and the two walked out of the Library headed towards Alexa's common room. When they were a few yards away from the portrait of the Fat Lady who guarded the common room, Alexa turned to face Draco and grabbed his other hand. She placed his hands on her waist and wrapped hers around his neck. Their lips met yet again and for the few moments (which was actually about half an hour) they were standing there all time seem to stop. When they finally pulled away, Alexa smiled and said goodbye to a rejuvenated Draco.

"Um…I don't know what to say after that so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Draco shoved his hands in his pockets and smirked.

"I uh…guess so." 

Both were unsure of what to say considering what they were doing a few minutes ago didn't require much talking.

"Goodnight Alexa."

 With one last smile to Draco, Alexa walked over to the Fat Lady, said the password (Flourish and Botts) and walked into the common room to meet three pairs of very worried eyes. She decided that she was going to lighten the mood. 

"Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione, how are you all?"

Hermione looked at her as though she were crazy

"Where have you been? Do you realize that it's 2:30 A.M.! We thought you were lost of hurt or something! We were just saying how we should go to Dumbledore when you showed up!"

Alexa looked from Harry, to Ron, to Hermione. She should just tell the truth. Not that she had been doing it in the first place but she should. 

"Look you guys, I'm really sorry I had you worried. I was studying with Draco and we lost track of the time…I can't say anything besides I'm sorry."

Ron looked at Alexa skeptically. Alexa glanced at Harry who sat silently looking at her with a questioning look oh his face.

"You were with MALFOY the whole time?"

Alexa was starting to get frustrated. Her perfect night was slowly falling apart.

"Yes Ron I was with Draco and you know what? I am so tired of the four of you fighting! I can't spend time with you guys as a whole and it's killing me! Why can't you just grow up?"

With that, she marched up the stairs and to her bed where she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

When Alexa woke up the next morning she felt terrible. She had gotten enough sleep but she was still extremely tired. She was also upset about the events of last. How was she going to get the job done with Draco in the way?

She got out of bed to see that Hermione and the other fifth year girls were still sleeping. She got in the shower which left her feeling invigorated. As she was getting dressed, she decided she was going to have fun today. It was the weekend and she needed to let all of her stress out before class resumed on Monday. At around eight-thirty, she woke Hermione up and practically waltzed down to the Great Hall.

When she arrived she saw that she was one of the only people down there. Then she saw her…Cho. Alexa knew how much Harry liked her. Everytime that they passed her in the hall, Harry got a red and if he was talking he stopped until she had walked pass. Well, though Alexa, here's my chance. She approached the Ravenclaw table with caution, she didn't want to start any house wars or anything.

"Cho?"

Cho looked up. She was a very pretty girl. She reminded Alexa of an Asian princess in a story her father had once told her. Her eyes were almond-colored and her hair was a gorgeous jet black.

"Hi."

To Alexa's surprise, Cho was very nice and inviting.

"I don't believe we've met but I'm almost certain I've seen you hang around with Harry Potter."

Alexa knew she had struck gold.

"Yeah I am friends with Harry and he was wondering if you wanted to um… take a walk with him after breakfast?"

Cho blushed deeply and Alexa tried hard not to laugh. She took a moment to collect herself before answering and Alexa could tell that she was surprised.

"Tell him I would love to. Tell him I will be waiting for him outside the Great Hall at eleven-thirty."

Alexa smiled and nodded.

"Alright I can do that for you."

As Alexa turned to go back to the Gryffindor table Cho called out to her.

"Wait! I don't even know your name."

Alexa turned around and extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Alexa."

Cho took her hand and shook it.

"Thanks so much Alexa."

Alexa laughed.

"No problem."

Alexa went back to her table and was buttering her toast when Harry and Hermione walked in. She practically tackled Harry as she rushed to tell him the news.

"Harry you will never believe this!"

Harry looked shocked at Alexa's behavior. He had expected her to be mad at him still.

"What's going on Alexa?"

Alexa could hardly contain her excitement as she told Harry what she had done. When Hermione heard the news she became just as excited as Alexa. The one thing she wanted Harry to be was happy. Harry was happy but was not nearly enthusiastic about his "walk" with Cho as Alexa was.

"Thanks for hooking me up Alexa but I have no idea what to say to her! I'm going to look like a fool in front of her!" 

Alexa punched Harry playfully on the arm as she began to walk out of the Great Hall, her appetite gone.

"You'll be just fine Harry. Just be yourself. Oh hi Ron! Did you hear the news? Harry has a date with Cho!"

Ron who had been looking extremely tired all of a sudden perked up considerably.

"Wow Harry way to go!"

Harry smiled and his face turned a light shade of red.

"Thanks Ron but it was all Alexa's doing wasn't it Ale- but she was already down the hallway.

*****

Alexa decided that she was going to go to the library and work on her muggle studies essay that was due on Monday. She knew that she was supposed to have fun but she wanted to get her homework out of the way. She walked up to the common room and went in. She went up to the girls dormitories and got her books. When she stepped outside the common room she remembered the moment she and Draco had shared last night. She decided that if she was going to get involved with Draco she had to tell him the truth.

When she reached the library and walked in she was shocked to see Draco sitting at a desk doing homework. She walked up behind him and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who!"

She could feel Draco's cheeks rise as he smiled and pretended to be deep in thought.

"Um…could it be…Alexa?"

Alexa removed her hands from his eyes and sat down in the seat next to him.

"You're too good for me. What can I say you are just too smart."

Draco puffed his chest out.

"What else would I be?"

The two quickly got serious and started their homework in silence and when they did talk, it wasn't about the events of the previous night.

As Alexa was finishing her essay, she looked over at what Draco was studying and was surprised to see him reading a book about the rise and fall of Voldemort. 

Wait, she thought, Voldemort? He couldn't know could he? He heart started to pound furiously inside of her chest.

"What brought this interest on," she asked pretending to be amused.

Draco looked up slightly embarrassed and closed his book.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd read a little."

Alexa nodded not wanting him to feel any more uncomfortable then he already was.

"Well that's cool. I'm done with my essay so I'm going to take it back to my common room and then maybe go for a walk or something. Ron's been dying to introduce me to his friend Hagrid. I hear he's half-giant."

Draco didn't look up from his book but merely nodded.

Just as Alexa was walking out of the door Draco called to her.

"Alexa?"

Alexa turned around not knowing what to expect.

"Yeah? What's up?"

Draco looked back down at the book and then looked back at her.

"Where did you go after your dad died in that car accident?"

His eyes were searching her face and she felt as though he was staring right into her soul.

Oh no, though Alexa, he's caught on. She took a deep breath and then sat back down next to Draco.

"Draco," she started hesitantly, "I have to be honest with you. I have something to tell you…"


	5. Author's Note 1

Hey to my one devoted follower El Coco and Jess (who always supports my stories no matter how bad they are) You said the Snape was OOC but you'll find out why later. Well, I'm glad I have a least one reviewer. Thanks for your support, ~BAPFORLIFE 


	6. Chapter Five

Draco looked into her eyes as if somehow they held the answer to his question.

"What is it Alexa? What do you want to tell me?"

Alexa looked at him and her eyes began to well with tears. No, she thought, he doesn't know. She had to tell him.

"Draco I don't know how to tell you this…"

Draco slid his chair closer to Alexa so that their faces were even closer.

"Alexa, you have to tell me. I need to know."

Alexa nodded.

"When my father died…it was around the time when Voldemort came back with the help of Quirrel, remember?

Draco nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah I know but what does that have to do with what you wanted to tell me?"

Alexa finally found the courage to look into his eyes and instead of seeing anger as she had expected she saw…fear?

"You and I both know that are fathers were death eaters together but what you probably didn't know was that my father did not stay loyal to Voldemort when he fell. When Voldemort fell, my father was the first to curse his name and as a result was the first killed when Voldemort was able to come back. My dad didn't die in a car accident…your father killed him."

Draco's face changed being scared to being angry.

"You're lying! My father and your father were best friends! He would never do that! A Malfoy is always loyal! I don't believe you!"

Tears were streaming down Alexa's cheeks and somehow the look of sorrow on her face mad Draco stay planted in his seat. He wanted to leave so bad. Leave the library, school, anything. He needed to get away. But he knew that Alexa was telling the truth. As much as he didn't want to believe it he knew Alexa as telling the truth. He need…no, he wanted to hear it.

"Draco I'm sorry you had to find out like this but let me finish before you leave."

Alexa took a deep breath and continued.

"My mom and I were really shaken up by my father's murder. I mean we saw it happen right in front of us. On minute he and my father were arguing and the next minute my dad was dead and yours was gone. You have to believe me! We knew that we couldn't stay at our house because we were likely to be next so we left telling everyone that we were going to live with my mother's sister. I guess your father was convinced because he never came near my aunt. We didn't go to my aunt's though we went to one of my mom's closest friends."

Alexa paused to look into Draco's steely eyes which were now void of an emotion.

"We…we went to Snape."

At that Draco's head snapped up and Alexa knew she had all of his attention.

"He helped us to find a place to stay. He was there for us in our time of need. When my mother died, she left me her small fortune and I stayed with my aunt. Before my mother died, I learned that I had the power to do wand less magic. Snape saw this power and convinced my aunt to let me come to Hogwarts."

Draco couldn't take being silent anymore.

"What's so bad about this then? Why are you so upset? Alexa?"

Alexa didn't say anything she just let the silent tears stream down her face.

"I was sent here to protect him. But I was also sent here to kill him."

Draco was confused.

"Who were you sent to protect? And Kill? Potter?"

Silently Alexa nodded. She then rolled up the sleeve of the shirt and Draco gasped at what he was. In between Alexa's wrist and elbow was the Dark Mark. The mark his father bore, the mark he would bear. The only thing strange about Alexa's mark was the lighting bolt shaped scar running through it.

"Don't you see Draco? I'm torn between good and evil. My father gave me this when he died," she cried pointing to the Dark Mark, "and my mother gave me this scar when she died. It's all in the book. Read it if you don't believe me. Soon I will be under the full influence of Voldemort but at the same time…I'll be strong enough to resist. You see, there's a battle going on inside of me, a fight for power. Draco… I'm torn. I am the Chosen One. How I got to be the Chosen One I don't know. But I am."

She gently traced the lighting shaped scar. Draco stared at her in disbelief. Alexa looked Draco in the face solemnly.

"Draco together this mark…they…they are going to bring Voldemort back to full strength."

Draco jumped out of his chair, knocking it over.

"No that can't be! It's not true! When is this going to happen?"

Alexa nodded sadly and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm afraid it is. I don't know when it's going to happen. The only way I can stop this is if Harry…if Harry…if he kills me. He has to kill me. The one who lived has to kill me."

Draco was shocked. He couldn't let that happen.

"No Alexa I can't let you do this!"

Alexa walked over to Draco and cupped his face in her hands.

"Draco, you have to…we have no other choice. It's the only way we can fully destroy Voldemort."

Draco's mind was all a blur he felt the tears welling in his eyes and he didn't even bother to push them back. He knew that he couldn't hide his feelings from her anymore.

"Alexa you can't do this…I love you."

The two slid down to the floor, holding and comforting each other. They didn't even notice when Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in looking for Alexa. 


	7. Chapter Six

"Malfoy what are you doing!"

Ron strode over to where Draco and Alexa were on the floor and pulled Draco up by his collar. 

"What did you do to her? I swear you just don't waste any time do you? Always pouncing on someone eh? Well I'm not having this anymore! We've taken enough crap off of you for long enough!"

As Ron was ranting and raving, Alexa stood up and grabbed Draco's hand. Ron was so ignorant.

"Ron, why don't you just leave? Why don't you all just leave? I'm fine, Draco wasn't doing anything wrong!"

Harry glanced at Alexa. She looked angry but also scared. He knew something big was going on and he wanted to know what it was.

"Alexa are you sure that you are okay?"

Alexa tensed as Harry spoke to her.

"I'm fine. Now if you would please excuse us."

She turned and practically dragged Malfoy out of the library, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione speechless. Hermione let out a sigh.

"I know what's happening with her."

Harry turned to Hermione giving her a weird look.

"What are you talking about?"

Hermione tucked a strand of unruly hair behind her ear.

"Harry, she's in denial. She obviously likes Malfoy but she doesn't want any of us to know.  It's probably because she knows we don't get along with Malfoy and she didn't want to jeopardize her relationships with us."

Ron crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Hermione skeptically.

"Since when did you become an expert on relationships?" 

Hermione blushed deeply

"Well…when I was dating Krum I had to figure some things out and I read this book…"

Ron laughed loudly causing Hermione to shoot daggers in his direction.

"Ron you are so difficult to deal with!"

Ron tried to wipe the grin off his face but couldn't.

"I'm sorry Hermione it's just that sounds… funny coming from you."

Hermione's anger was quickly rising and the last thing Harry wanted was another fight between her and Ron.

"So Hermione what exactly do we do about it?"

Hermione shot Ron one last look and turned to Harry.

"We just have to let her know that we can be mature when it comes to Malfoy and that we realize that it's her choice on who she dates. Okay?"

She looked at the two boys sternly who were nodding.

"Alright then," she said satisfied, "shall we go find the two?"

******

Draco and Alexa had been wandering around the school for a little over an hour. They hadn't said a word to each other since they were in the library, they knew what the other was thinking. Alexa didn't want to die but she saw what Voldemort had did to the lives of his followers and their families; how could she not do her part in bringing him to justice? Draco knew that his father was in on this. He was angry at himself for being seen crying by the Dream Team. He was embarrassed that he had showed weakness when he should have been standing strong. More than that, he was scared for Alexa. Letting out a sob, Alexa stopped walking and sat down in the middle of the deserted hallway. She was tired and she was beginning to feel a little queasy. Seeing that she had stopped walking, Draco stooped down so he could look into her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Alexa closed her eyes and thought for a minute. Would it really be that bad to be used as a tool of Voldemort? As she slowly opened her eyes Draco gasped at what he saw. Her eyes were no longer their normal dark brown but were pitch black. As much as he wanted to run, Draco was hypnotized by those eyes. As Alexa slowly stood she began to speak. She sounded like herself, but Draco knew that words weren't hers.

"Mørk har komme. Han har komme å tilgodehavende henne. Du kan ikke opphøre seg. Hun er borte og han lov. Du har blitt advarte."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Alexa collapsed, unconscious. Guardedly, Draco went to help her up. He was scared beyond words. The color was drained from his face and he was shaking uncontrollably. He propped Alexa up against the wall and ran to get help. He was getting help for Alexa…wasn't he?


	8. Author's Note 2

Hi to those who have read my story. I'm going to give you the translation to what Alexa said in the hallway. In Norwegian, (don't ask why I choose that language) she said, "Mørk har komme. Han har komme å tilgodehavende henne. Du kan ikke opphøre seg. Hun er borte og han lov. Du har blitt advarte." When I translated that with a translator she said, "Dark has advent. He has advent to claim her. You can't cease her. She is absence and he law. You have been warned." To put it in plain English she said, "The Dark has come. He has come to claim her. You can't stop her. She's gone and he rules. You have been warned." Well, I hope you liked the previous chapter even though it was extremely short. I will post more later. R/R please! Tell people to read my story even if you think it sucks! Enjoy!                 ~BAPFORLIFE


	9. Chapter Seven

Alexa woke up alone in the deserted hallway. She couldn't remember anything except that she was needed.  As she stood, she realized that wherever she was, it looked vaguely familiar. She turned around and strode down the hallway. Surprisingly, she knew exactly where she was going. In a matter of minutes she was down the cold stone steps of Hogwarts and was on her way to the darkness that was the Forbidden Forest.

*****

"She was here I swear!"

Draco turned around to search the spot where he had left the unconscious Alexa just minutes before.

"Draco what the hell are you trying to pull?"

Harry's voice was clear and strong yet still harbored a certain amount of fear.

"First you tell us that Alexa was here to kill me but also to protect me. Then you claim she spoke to you in some weird language, passed out, and now you're going to tell me she just all of sudden got up and went on her way?!"

Draco looked incredulously at Harry and Ron, shaking his head.

"Malfoy if this is some kind of joke you and Alexa are trying to pull then it's not funny."

Ron's eyes were burning holes into Draco and if looks could kill, he'd be dead. Draco took no notice of the two boys glaring at him. In his mind he was replaying the scene of Alexa fainting over and over in his mind. She had to be here!

"You guys I swear she was here! Why would I lie to you like this?"

Ron crossed his arms and smirked.

"Do you honestly want me to answer that Malfoy? First off you no good piece of s-"

"I know what's going on," came a voice.

The three boys turned to see Hermione running full speed down the hallway towards them.

"She's been chosen hasn't she Draco? She's going to bring him back! He's coming isn't he?!"

Harry reached out to put an arm around Hermione who was trembling and near tears.

"Slow down Herm. What have you found out?"

Hermione let out a breath and continued.

"When Malfoy came to tell you guys that Alexa was hurt, I was going to follow until I noticed a book on the table near where we had been standing. It was a book about Voldemort. I opened it and a page fell out. I read it and that's when I knew."

Ron shook his head and stared at Hermione bewildered.

"Knew what?"

Hermione looked directly at Malfoy.

"I knew that she was going to bring back Voldemort."

Harry could hardly believe his ears. Alexa linked to Voldemort? How could that be?

"Whoa Hermione, that's a really big accusation! Are you sure?"

Draco nervously smoothed his hair back.

"She's right. Alexa told me right before you blokes walked into the library. She said something about being sent here to protect Potter and to kill him. She said that Voldemort is invested in her and that she didn't know when he would come but that he was coming…through her."

Ron had gone pale and stepped back.

"VOLDEMORT! She's VOLDEMORT! She's going to try and KILL Harry! We have to find her!"

Harry looked intently at Draco. He was staring at the ground and for a second Harry thought that just maybe he was a tear escape from the boy's eye. Harry shook his head, 'not possible,' he thought, 'Malfoy cry?' He cleared his throat before speaking.

"I think we should go to Dumbledore. He will know what to do."

Hermione looked up at Harry with fearful eyes.

"You're right let's go."

Ron just stood there white as a sheet.

"Hey Weasley! You heard what Potter here said now let's go."

Hearing Malfoy's usual drawl must have snapped Ron out of his mood because he and the others quickly took off running in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

******

 As she entered the Forbidden Forest, Alexa was enshrouded by darkness. Even though it was only mid-afternoon the forest was gloomy and sinister. Alexa heard some twigs snap behind her and turned around. There was nothing there. As her heart began to beat faster, Alexa started to run. As she ran, it became harder for her to keep her balance. She tripped and fell, hitting her head on one of the logs that littered the forest floor.

******

As Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco came to the gold statue of the phoenix that hid the doorway to Dumbledore's office they were surprised to see Snape approaching. His facial expression turned to one of utmost loathing as he spotted them running in his direction.

"Running in the halls are we? I think that this calls for detention don't you think?"

Draco came to a stop in front of Snape, gasping for air.

"Professor it's Alexa! She's gone…her mark…she said that she had to die! You need to help her!"

Severus, what is Mr. Malfoy talking about?"

The group turned to see Dumbledore coming down the steps that led to his office.

"Do I hear that Ms. Williams is having trouble?"

He looked one by one to the five concerned faces.

"Please if you all would come up and explain to me what is going on."

He motioned with his hand to the staircase and the six trudged up to his cluttered yet cozy office.

******

As Alexa came to, she realized that she had been tied to a large tree. With a wave of her hand the ropes were on the floor and just as she was about to make a run for it she felt a force pulling her back. She turned around to see a tall man with silver-blonde hair approaching her. She immediately recognized him as the one who had plagued her dreams as a little girl. The one who had caused someone she cared for immeasurable pain.

"Mr. Malfoy."

The man stopped and bowed out of mock courtesy.

"Alexa," he crooned in an almost sing-song voice, "we meet again."

******

"So you knew what she was and still let her come here? That's has to be the stupidest thing that I have ever heard!"

Hermione looked at Ron is shock.

"Ron I'm sure Dumbledore has an explanation for it all. You shouldn't go around calling the headmaster stupid. You know this is a perfect reason for why I would never-"

"Ms. Granger thank you for sticking up for me but, I must agree with Mr. Weasley when he said that my decision was not a very smart one."

For the past half hour, Draco had told his side of what had happened and then Dumbledore let them in on a secret of his own. A week before classes were to start Snape had approached him about letting a new student into Hogwarts. She was a risk to the school and Snape knew it but he also knew she was better off working on her magical abilities than wasting away in the world of the muggles. She had the ability to do wand less magic but she also had the capability of bringing about Voldemort. This student was of course, Alexa. Dumbledore had thought that by bringing Alexa into Hogwarts he might be able to help her. Dumbledore shifted in his seat.

"Obviously I was mistaken in thinking that I could help Ms. Williams. Judging by the unsettling facts that Mr. Malfoy here has told us I think that he has already started to overtake her."

Harry sat on the couch near Dumbledore's desk not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"Is the only way to kill Voldemort to kill Alexa?"

Dumbledore looked over a Harry, the usual glint in his eye gone.

"I am afraid that is the only way I know I'm sorry Harry."

Harry wouldn't…couldn't accept that. He jumped to his feet, startling Hermione who was sitting next to him.

"There's got to be some other way! I can't kill anyone! She doesn't deserve this!"

Snape, who had not spoken yet, slowly stood.

"Potter's right. There must he something we can do. We need to find her and see if she's been taken over. Maybe there's someway we can stop it. If she was also sent to protect Potter then there has to be a way to reverse Voldemort's hold on her."

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes reflecting that he was deep in thought.

"Very well, but we must work quickly and diligently. Ms. Granger, you and Mr.'s Malfoy and Weasley go to the library and find out all about the curse of the chosen one while Professor Snape, Mr. Potter, and I try to find Ms. Williams. Oh yes, do not mention this to anyone. Meet us back here in two hours. The password is flobberworms. Is this all understood."

The three mumbled their agreement in unison and headed out the door.

As soon as Draco, Ron, and Hermione were gone, Dumbledore got up from his desk and looked at Harry and Snape.

"Shall we?"

The three silently walked out of Dumbledore's office. Somehow Harry knew where they were supposed to go.

"She's in the Forbidden Forest."


	10. Author's Note 3

Hi everyone, I know that after that last chapter you're thinking that the story is going to end soon. For some of you this may be good news and for some of you not so good news but the tale still has a ways to go. Please R/R! Enjoy!          ~BAPFORLIFE


	11. Chapter Eight

"Vi samle å bringe du prakten. velsigne oss med din prescence."

Alexa sat completely immobilized watching Lucius chant and throw sacrifices of dead animals into the fire. She wanted to leave but at the same time she wanted to stay. She knew that if she stayed that she would have the blood of countless people on her hands. As much as she was disgusted by this thought it also thrilled her. 

Lucius was now on his knees rocking back and forth in front of the glowing fire. He had smeared what Alexa saw to be blood on his face and bare chest. He had a crazed look to him and in the fire light he looked absolutely evil. Her thoughts turned to Draco. Did she love him?

He was weak. He couldn't stand up to his father, he was afraid of Voldemort, and he couldn't make choices for himself. No, she didn't love him. She never did. 

"Vi samle å bringe du prakten. velsigne oss med din prescence."

Alexa stood up and went over to where Lucius was. She kneeled next to him and he stopped rocking and reached over into his cloak and pulled out a knife. He handed the rusty blade to Alexa who slowly yet firmly ran the blade down her forearm. As the blood began to run she held her arm over the fire, letting the viscous, red liquid spill into the fire, which turned the flames blue. She could feel him in her. He was getting stronger. She lifted her head to the heavens and joined Lucius in his chanting.

"Vi samle å bringe du prakten. velsigne oss med din prescence."

******

It was now night, the sun had gone down, and there was no hope left in him. As Harry struggled through the tangled branches of the Forbidden Forest he paused. He had heard voices…or did he? For the past hour, He had led Snape and Dumbledore deep into the forest, not really knowing where he was going. Dumbledore had faith in Harry and followed him without question but Snape had been complaining the whole way.

"Headmaster it's been an hour and we still have not found her. I say we turn back before we get lost."

Snape was very irritated and stopped walking so he could pull all the leaves and twigs off of his robe and out of his thick, black, hair.

"Obviously Mr. Potter does not know where he's goin-"

Snape was cut short by a scream. It sounded like a man's voice. The scream was one of utmost agony and it made Harry's blood run cold. Dumbledore stepped in front of Harry and pulled out his wand.

"Follow me and be careful. We do not yet know what we are dealing with."

The three crept quietly through the trees until they came to the edge of a clearing. Dumbledore stopped and put his hand up to tell Harry and Snape to stop also. Nothing could have prepared Harry for what he saw when he looked into the clearing.

Alexa was standing inside a roaring blue fire yelling to the sky in a language Harry didn't recognize. Lying next to the fire was the lifeless body of Lucius Malfoy. He was pallid and protruding from his chest was a hilt of a knife. Harry's eye's wandered back to Alexa. She looked like she always had but he knew that looks were deceiving. She was still mumbling in the incoherent language.

"Vi samle å bringe du prakten. velsigne oss med din prescence."

Harry let out a groan as his feet gave way and the ground came up to meet him.

******

Alexa stopped chanting to look over her shoulder at the bushes. She had heard something that sounded like a voice. She rose her hand, and the bushes became uprooted and flew away, revealing three figures. As Alexa looked closer she realized that the three figures were Snape, Dumbledore, and to her surprise, Harry. With to swishes of her index finger, Snape and Dumbledore were bound to a tree and Harry's cataleptic body was hovering in the air. Alexa looked at Snape angrily who glared back.

"Hvorfor did du komme? Nå du må dø. Bortsett fra for det første."

 Alexa walked over to Snape and placed her hands on his temples. The professor went stiff and then fell limp against his restraints. She went over and ripped the knife out of the comatose body of Lucius and advanced toward Harry.

"Ms. Williams please!"

Alexa turned to Dumbledore and laughed. It was a shrill high-pitched laugh that could have awoken even the soundest of sleepers. With a nod of her head, a log shot up and hit Dumbledore in the head with a sickening crack. She kept advancing towards Harry, ignoring Dumbledore's plea.

As she was about to plunge the blade deep into Harry's chest she felt a cold sensation sweeping through her body. She felt a strange mood of peace and calmness as she collapsed to cold ground of the forest.

******

"Come on Weasley hurry your ass up! We have to find them before she kills them all."

Draco, Hermione, and Ron were tearing through Hogwarts looking for any sign of Harry, Dumbledore, or Snape. When the trio had went back to the library, Hermione had found a book called The Prophecies of Voldemort. In the book was the prophecy of The Chosen One. It explained that through a chosen girl, Voldemort would rise to supreme power and kill all who opposed him. The book said that the Chosen One would be branded with Voldemort's mark and that there was no telling when he would take over her body. In further reading Hermione had found even more unsettling news. Though Voldemort could take over the person's body, the person was still alive. So unless the One Who Lived killed Voldemort, when the Chosen One died, Voldemort would remain and could pass himself onto anyone who bore the Dark Mark.

The one thing that the book didn't explain was if and how the curse could be broken. Hermione figured that since Alexa had a scar like Harry's that he was the link to letting Alexa live but killing Voldemort.

"Malfoy look!"

Hermione had stopped running to look thorough a large window. Past Hagrid's hut, deep in the Forbidden Forest, there was blue smoke rising up into the sky."

"That's where they are!"

Draco looked out at the smoke swirling lazily towards the heavens. Did Alexa do that? Inside he wanted to cry but his ego wouldn't let him, he had already been enough of a softie today.

"Alright Granger, Weasley, let's go."

******

As Alexa began to wake up, everything flooded back to her in a wash of hellish memories. She had killed Lucius. But it wasn't really her. There was something else inside of her. She stared down at the knife in her bloodstained hands. How could she do something like this? What had she become? She threw the knife over into a thicket of bushes and got up. She heard a rumble in the patch of shrubbery behind her and whipped around.

"I'm warning you, don't move!"

There in front of her was Draco, Hermione, and Ron all three with their wands out, pointed directly at her. Draco stood at the front of the group, shaking his head.

"Alexa, how could you do this to me? After all we've been through? I've trusted you since we were kids."

One look at the pained look on Draco's face sent Alexa to tears.

"Draco I swear I didn't know. I would have told you and gotten help. I didn't know until my mom died…I promise."

Alexa moved closer to Draco and from behind her body, the trio saw the corpse of Draco's father lying near the fire. Hermione screamed and Ron's face contorted into one of uncontrollable fear. Draco just stared.

"Alexa…"

Alexa couldn't bear to see Draco so emotionless. She started towards him but Ron would not have it.

"Back up or I will hurt you."

Alexa looked at Ron and slowly a smile formed on her face. She could feel him stirring inside of her again. 

"Du er alle går å dø. Det er nei håpe."

As she quickly advanced on them, Draco was jolted back to reality. As he, Ron, and Hermione said the unforgivable words of death, his thoughts went back to that day. It had been a hot summer afternoon and instead of working on the potion his father had ordered him to make, Draco had decided to play outside with Alexa. He could remember running through the sprinkler and letting the cool water run over his bare back. Even at the tender age of ten, long scars plagued his once perfect skin. He could recall the fear that he felt when he heard his father's voice beckoning to him. He reminisced about how soft Alexa's hands were as she pulled him into the woods to get away from his father. But most of all, he remembered what Alexa had said to him as she looked into his once soft blue eyes.

"I'm always there for you Draco. No one will ever love you like I do."

They had hid in the woods until it was dark but when they came out Lucius was waiting. His father didn't even wait until they had got home to beat him. Right there, in front of Alexa, Lucius had relentlessly kicked, hit, and punched him all the while instilling in him the value of a good name and pureblood. Draco would never forget those words. Words that were filled with hate. Words that held the power to kill.

As they were running to the Forbidden Forest, Hermione had made a plan to which all three of them had agreed. If Alexa had turned or started to turn, they were going to do the inevitable. They were going to kill her.

Now as Alexa flew towards them in a rage that was not her own, they all shouted in unison.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

As they green sparks hit her body, Draco swore he was Alexa smile as her lifeless body hit the ground for the last time.


	12. Author's Note 4

Hey devoted readers,

          Here are some translations;

"Vi samle å bringe du prakten. velsigne oss med din prescence." = "We come to bring you glory bless us with your presence."

"Hvorfor did du komme? Nå du må dø. Bortsett fra for det første." = "Why did you come? Now you must die. But first…"

Hope that you are enjoying the story; NO, it's nowhere near the end. Enjoy!               ~BAPFORLIFE


	13. Chapter Nine

Draco sat silently in Dumbledore's office, silent tears running down his cheeks. Normally he would have been embarrassed but, at that particular moment in time, he didn't care. 

It had been a week since he had killed the only person he had ever cared about. She was gone. Because of her, he would never be the same. Whenever his thoughts went back to that night he could hardly breathe. He felt like everything was closing in on him, slowly but surely suffocating him. Draco sat back in the chair and his eyes met the headmaster's for a brief second before he averted them back to the floor.

For the past hour, Dumbledore had Draco relate to him the events that led up to Alexa's death. It was the first time he had ever told anyone his account of the events and Draco had told Dumbledore everything he knew, not leaving out anything.

_After he, Ron, and Hermione had killed Alexa, he and Hermione ran back to Hogwarts to get help. They left Ron there to keep and eye on Harry. When they had returned with Professor McGonagall and Hagrid, they were shocked to find Ron lying stunned on the ground and Alexa's body missing. When Ron came to, he told them the dreadful details of what had happened. Shortly after himself and Hermione left, someone had came into the clearing. Ron had concealed himself behind a tree but cried out when he saw that it was crawling with spiders. The person had Alexa flung over his shoulder and was about to leave when he heard Ron's cry. Obviously, he had stunned Ron and took off with Alexa's body._

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco was jerked back to reality as Dumbledore addressed him. He sat up and forced himself to look at the old man. A bandage was wrapped around his head and there was a small scar on his wrinkly cheek but Draco could see that his eyes still held that cheery glow.  

"Mr. Malfoy I thank you for what you did in those woods last week. Who knows what could have happened if you, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger had not shown up. As you presumably know, the ministry has investigated the spectacle and has deemed that we are safe. Whomever it is that took Alexa's body can bring no further harm our way through her. I think that both you and I know that no one can survive the killing curse. Your mother had owled me requesting your presence at the funeral for your father. I told her that it wouldn't be a good idea for you to skip school but that it was your choice."

Draco thought about this for second. Could he bring himself to go to his father's funeral? The man who had beaten him and probably hadn't loved him? The man who had relentlessly treated both him and his mother as dirt?

_"I'm always there for you Draco. No one will ever love you like I do."_

No he couldn't go to that funeral. He wouldn't go.

"No I don't think it would be wise for me to attend the funeral. But, I will owl my mother and tell her myself."

Dumbledore let out a short sigh of relief.

"I was hoping you would say that."

The headmaster rose from his seat.

"Well Mr. Malfoy I believe it is about time for dinner. Would you like to walk down to the Great Hall with me?"

Draco laughed to himself. He had been weak enough for one day. What would people think if they saw him enter the Great Hall with the headmaster? Meager Weasley and Mudblood Granger had surprisingly already told nearly the whole school that he was some kind of hero. 

"No thank you, I'm not hungry just yet."

Dumbledore smiled.

"Very well then, goodnight Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded and then started towards the staircase. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned in the direction of the dungeons, heading for the Slytherin common room. He wasn't ready to face the stares and whispers of his fellow classmates. He had never really cared what people thought of him until recently, until Alexa was gone. As he walked, Draco's thoughts turned to Alexa. What if she had been brought back to life? Would she come to kill him as she had Lucius? No, Draco pushed the thought from his mind, she had loved him; hadn't she? As he reached the wall that hid the entrance to the common room, he heard a voice whisper to him.

"Hvorfor did du avreise meg? Tror du ikke elske meg?"

Draco whipped around expecting Alexa to be standing behind him but to his consternation, she wasn't. He turned back around to the wall and tapped three bricks with his wand. The wall fell back to reveal the Slytherin common room and Draco stepped inside. Waiting for him squished into a green leather couch was Crabbe and Goyle. When they saw him they got up and walked over to him, blocking his path to the dormitories. Crabbe looked from Draco to Goyle then spoke. Draco was actually surprised the dumb boy could actually string words together into complete sentences. He had never been much of a talker.

"We're really sorry about your dad Draco. He was a great man. Why did you kill Alexa if she was going to help Voldemort? It's what your dad would have wanted. Anyways, do you want to come down and eat with us?"

Draco rolled his eyes in disgust. He was getting angry. The two didn't know the first thing about his father!

"No you fat bloke I don't want to eat with you and your idiot companion! My father was not a great man and he deserved to die! Tell me Goyle was he great when he came home and beat me and mother?! Huh! Was he great then? Alexa didn't want to aid him or Voldemort! You ignorant fool!"

Draco pushed past the two boys, who dumbfoundedly watched him go down the stairs to the boy's dormitories. Draco went into the sixth year's room and collapsed on his bed, exhausted. 

That night he had a dream.

_He was walking through a forest. All around him were the sounds of people crying out in pain. He started to run afraid of what was there in the wooded area with him. Even though he couldn't see it, he knew that there was something there. Something that was waiting for him to stumble so it could devour him. He ran and ran until he came to a clearing. In the clearing sat Alexa. She was dressed in white robes and held a dead eagle in her arms. The blood from where the eagle's throat had been cut was dripping onto her robes, turning them a deep crimson. She didn't open her mouth, only looked at him yet Draco knew what she was saying. He had to return. He turned and ran until he was out of the woods. In front of him, at the edge of the woods, was a roaring blue fire and he could see Alexa dancing in it. She held out her hands for him to join her. He took them and stepped into the fire..._

******

"Draco darling wake up."

Draco sat straight up in his bed a scream caught in his throat. His usually perfect hair was a tangled blonde mess and he was sweating profusely. Draco looked over to his mother who was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at him with tears glistening in her eyes.

"You were having another nightmare. Lie back and try to get some sleep. I'll go get you a cup of tea to calm you down."

Ever since his father's death, Draco had been plagued with nightmares each and every night. The nightmares had been so bad that he had come home from Hogwarts three months early and would have to make up the work he didn't do during that summer or repeat his fifth. As the nightmares got progressively worse, Draco knew he couldn't go back. After the horrendous incident in the woods, Potter and his friends were painfully nice to him and he was as evil as ever in return. He didn't want them thinking he had wanted to help Potter. He hated him. In his father's will, the Malfoy fortune had been left to him and with some of the large inheritance, Draco and his mother moved to a small flat in muggle London, trying to forget all about magic and the mess it had made of their lives. 

Narcissa Malfoy had hoped that getting away from all the magic would stop her son's graphic nightmares but it didn't help. Almost every night she would be awaken from her sleep by her son's screaming. Even though he refused to tell her, Narcissa knew that the subject of Draco's dreams was usually Alexa. Narcissa had always liked Alexa, even after she had killed Lucius. It wasn't a bad loss and she had brought out the best in Draco. Even though the days were fine the nights always brought tears. She had tried to enroll Draco in a muggle high school but he wouldn't go. He just sat at home watching the world pass him by.

She couldn't stand to see him like this. It was worse than when she used to stand by watching Lucius beat him. Narcissa brought the tea tray into Draco's room and promptly dropped it as she saw the empty bed. She went over to the now open window which was letting in the warm summer breeze. Taped to the window was a note written in her son's neat script:

Mother,

I have to go and find out what really happened, I can't wait any longer. The dreams are telling me something. I have to go back into the wizarding world to find the answer. Don't ask me how, I just know it. Please don't worry about me, I will be fine. 

Draco

Narcissa stood by the window with tears streaming down her face. She thought about all the dangers he could encounter if he went back into the wizarding world. Why did this have to happen? They were on their way to being alright. She decided that she wasn't going to go after him but was going to wait for him to return to her. He was a smart boy, he was her boy. He would come back. Wouldn't he?


	14. Author's Note 5

Hey readers,

Here's your translation;

Hvorfor did du avreise meg? Tror du ikke elske meg? = Why did you leave me? Don't you love me?

Well I got to go. I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas. Happy New Year! Hope you like what you've read so far. Enjoy!

                                                                                                ~BAPFORLIFE


	15. Chapter Ten

As Draco walked through the streets of still sleeping London, he fingered the wand in his back pocket. Could he really use it again? No, he thought, magic had ruined his life. Why start back up with it now? Draco stopped suddenly thinking about how stupid it all was. Where was he going? What was he trying to find? Alexa was dead. She wasn't coming back. She was gone… forever.

******

Alex Miller woke up in a cold sweat. She has just had a very bizarre dream. 

_She was running through the forest being chased by something. She ran until she reached the edge of the clearing and then hearing voices, she stopped. She looked through the shrubbery and saw two people standing in the clearing. One was a tall boy with blond hair and the other was…her. She stared in horror at the mirror image of herself. She was wearing what looked like a pure white dress and in her arms was a dead eagle, its blood dripping down the front of the sallow cloth. She stared at the two people. Neither said anything just looked at one another. She was about to say something when she felt hot breath on the back of her neck. She turned around and…_

Alex shuddered, not wanting to think about the dream any longer. She was still hot and her throat was parched. She got out of her bed and went to the bathroom to get a drink of water.  As she was filling her glass, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She glanced behind her but no one was there. Nervously, Alex dumped the remaining water out of her glass and hurried to her room. She jumped back into bed and buried herself under her warm, fluffy covers. She fell asleep only to be greeted with more dreams.

******

Draco continued walking into the night until he reached his destination. He walked into the small, smoky pub. He didn't look at anyone as he walked thru, he kept his eyes on the ground until he came to a small doorway at the very back of the tavern. He walked through the door and was face to face with a brick wall that hid the entrance to Diagon Alley. He gingerly pulled his wand out of his pocket and looked at. Once he came back to magic it would be hard to turn back. In the muggle world, things were not as easily fixed as they were in the wizarding world. A wand was a very powerful tool. Draco sighed and tapped three bricks in the wall. As the bricks slid back and forth revealing the true entrance to Diagon Alley, Draco knew there was no turning back.

As Draco stepped onto the cobblestone street, he was surprised to see that there were still quite a few people milling around in different shops. As he walked, he could recall all the times when he had come here with his father to get supplies for school. Hogwarts. As much as he hated to admit it, Draco missed Hogwarts. He had loved school and the challenges it had brought him. Someone passing by him bumped him roughly on the shoulder and Draco turned around sharply. That's when he saw her…

******

Alex woke to the biting sound of her alarm clock. She looked at it. Its faint green digits read 8:00. Yawning, she pushed herself out of bed and began her daily routine. She ran to the bathroom and took her usual twenty minute shower, only getting out when her mom came upstairs and told her to hurry up or she'd be late. Begrudgingly, she got out of the shower and went back to her room. She looked in her closet and dressers but she didn't have anything to wear. Just as she was spazzing out she heard her mother yelling at her to get a move on. Sighing, she settled for a pair of yesterday's jeans and her favorite sweatshirt, which she threw on before running down the stairs to the kitchen. She was greeted with the smell of freshly baked blueberry muffins and her mother sitting at the kitchen table reading the latest Bentley Little book.

"Good morning sweetie. You had better shake a leg or you are going to be late."

Alexa looked at her watch 8:25. 

"Great! I'm going to be late yet again!"

She reached into the refrigerator to get some orange juice and surprised at how heavy it was dropped it on the floor. The carton burst open, showering Alex unmercifully. Her mother looked up from her book and laughed at the bewildered look and Alex's face.

"You had better change. I'll clean this up. Hurry up Alex. I'm tired of your teachers calling here all the time because you are always late. It's making me look bad."

She smiled at her daughter as she went to get the mop.

"Love you."

Alex looked at her mother and smiled. 

"I love you too mom. Now, I have to go change."

She ran up the stairs and began her pursuit of an acceptable outfit.

Ten minutes and four outfits later, Alex was sprinting down the stairs

******

"Don't you ever do that to me again!"

Narcissa Malfoy paced back and forth in front of her son who was staring off into space with his arms crossed tightly. After nearly scaring her to death by leaving the house in the middle of the night, Draco had returned home a few hours later and even more distant than before. Looking at him she saw that he had that look in his eyes that he got when he was deep in thought. Narcissa knew exactly what was on his mind.

Alexa

"Draco, she's not coming back. Nothing anyone can do will be able to bring her back. Honey, you have to let it go now. It's been half a year. You've sat here and wasted away long enough. You need to get out, do something"

Draco looked down at the carpet, his armed still folded.

"I saw her mom. I saw her."

Narcissa cocked her head suspiciously and stopped pacing.

"Who did you see?"

Draco looked up from the floor and into his mother's questioning eyes.

"I saw Alexa. At least I thought I did. I was walking around in Diagon Alley and and I saw her. When I called out to her, she turned around and pointed at something past me. I looked and when I turned to face her she was gone. But I know it was her."

Narcissa knelt next to her son.

"Oh Draco, it wasn't Alexa…she's dead."

Draco rose stiffly causing Narcissa to jump back in fright. His sudden changes in his moods were beginning to unnerve her.

"I'm going out. I will be back in a while."

Narcissa stood and met her son's steely gaze.

"I don't think that that's such a good idea Draco. I think that you should go upstairs and get some…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Draco was out the door.

******

Alex flew out of the door grabbing a muffin from the kitchen table as she left. She was going be late for school. Again. She hurried down the sidewalk towards school and promptly tripped on her untied shoelaces. She managed to catch herself before she fell. However, the notebook that she had been carrying crashed to the ground, sending papers flying out in all directions. As she knelt down to pick them up, someone else knelt down to help her. She looked up at the person and smiled.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

The boy didn't say anything back but proceeded to stare her down. He had short blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. He was rather tall and looked as though he had seen a ghost. Alex closed her eyes for a second. The boy was making her uncomfortable…staring at her like that. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Well, I had better be going. I'm late for school."

She turned on her heel, realized she was late and was about to start running when the boy called out to her.

"Alexa."

She turned around…

Well, this seems to be my worst chapter ever. Sorry about that.


	16. Chapter Eleven

E As she stared into the strangers captivating eyes she saw things. Memories she didn't know she had come flooding back in a chilling wash of death, love, and despair.

A boy. A prophecy. A love.

"Draco?"

In hearing his name the boy's eyes flickered in happiness. It was her.

"Alexa?"

Alex shook her head. She was confused.

"What's going on? My name is Alex not Alexa. Who are you?"

Draco cocked his head to the side and stared at the girl. She definitely looked like Alexa. But how could she have been brought back to life? He'd seen her die…he'd killed her. The two were locked in a bizarre kind of staring game. He could tell that Alexa, or whomever she claimed to be was getting nervous.

"Look I don't know what the hell is going on and frankly I don't want to. I just want to get back to school and go on with my day."

As she turned to walk down the street, the ground started to shake violently. Both Draco and Alex were thrown roughly onto the pavement. Alex gasped in horror as she saw the middle of the street start to crack and spread apart. Draco's eyes widened in horror as he saw dozens of figures in black robes emerging from the fracture in the center of the road. Deatheaters.

"Get up! Let's go! We have to get out of here!"

He grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her up. The two began running at breakneck speed down the street. Draco looked around for anyone to help them but everything around them was derelict. Deatheaters.

Gasping for air and clutching tightly to her side, Alex managed to choke out in a sort of throaty whimper.

"We can go to my house. It's down here."

The duo turned down a street, with Alexa in the lead, and ran down the street towards the only sanctuary Alex had ever known. 

******

"What the hell is going on? Why do I have all these memories that aren't mine? Why are there people in tacky dresses chasing us and who the hell are you?"

As soon as she said that it hit her. This was the boy from her dreams. He was real...very real

Draco and Alex had made it safely to her house and as soon as they had gotten into her house they had bolted and bombarded all the doors with furniture. Alex didn't even have to look. She knew the minute that she stepped into the house that her mom was gone. Her anguish had quickly turned to anger when she saw Draco staring at her in disbelief.

"Earth to space boy! I repeat, what is going on?!"

Draco looked at Alexa for a moment. He had forgotten how pretty she was. 'Wait,' he thought, shaking his head. This isn't Alexa.

"Look, I really don't know what going on I just know that those people were after us. It's because you have something they want."

Alex shook her head in disbelief.

"What could I possible have that they want?"

Draco licked his lips nervously.

"Can I see your right forearm?"

Alex clutched her arm to her chest protectively.

"Why? What do you want to see?"

Draco didn't waste his breath. In two quick strides he was over to where Alex was standing. He pulled her arm from her side, callously, jerking up the sleeve of her shirt. In between Alex's wrist and elbow was the Dark Mark with a lightning shaped scar running through it. Draco smirked in spite of himself.

"So where pre tell, did you get that?"

Alex pulled her arm out of Draco's grasp and stepped away from him.

"I've always had it. Ever since I was a little girl."

Draco smirked again. 

"Well, I bet you didn't know that that scar on your arm has to power to bring about and ancient evil did we now?"

Alex was scared and frustrated. She felt the tears welling up but, she refused to let them out. She had too many questions that she needed answered and she knew that if she started to cry, she wouldn't be able to stop. So, she forged on.

"What ancient evil? Do you mean those guys in the dresses?"

Draco couldn't help but smile.

"First off they were wearing robes not dresses. Second, they are the least of our worries."

The two slid down against the wall, forgetting about what was going on outside and the fact that they were being pursued. First, Draco told Alex all about magic. He could tell by the looks she gave him that she was skeptical but she didn't say anything that would lead him to believe she thought he was lying. He told her about himself and his family stopping only when he remembered that he had left his mother all alone. Was she alright? 

Draco also explained all about Voldemort and how he came to be. He told her about his father and Harry Potter and how she was the Chosen One and what she had to do to fulfill the prophecy. He had had to stop a few times when Alex had broken down in a fit of tears but for the most part, she had handled it well. 

During the hour or two they had been talking, the sky had changed from a brilliant blue to a cloudy, forlorn, grey color. Noticing this, Alex rose from her seat on the floor and looked out the window. She gasped at what she saw.

All around her was destruction. 

All _around her._

There were crashed cars lying twisted in uprooted trees which were lying across lawns and in the tops floors of houses. Once a cheerful neighborhood, it was now one of the destruction and bedlam.

Her house had not been touched.

Fire hydrants were knocked over into the streets, drowning the once beautiful flowerbeds that decorated her neighbor's yard. But, the thing that chilled Alex the most was the absence of any kind of life. There were no people or animals or even the things Draco called deatheaters walking around. The eeriness of the deserted street which was usually filled with kids and their pleasant jollity scared Alex to death. She knew something was out there. Something that wanted to get her and use her for unspeakable evil…

So…what do ya think?


	17. Chapter Twelve

As she stood by the window staring wistfully out into the street, Alex closed her eyes tightly. As her heavy lids closed, Alex was thrown into a weird sort of dream.

_She was in a spacious backyard that was surrounded by flowers. There were two children examining something in the grass nearby, obviously mesmerized. She recognized the two kids as herself and Draco but they had to have been only about nine or ten at most, judging by their appearance. It had been a hot summer afternoon and instead of working on the potion his father had ordered him to make, Draco had decided to play outside with her. She could remember running through the sprinkler and eating animal crackers, her favorite food. She remembered asking Draco what was on his back as she ran her fingers down the long scars the plagued his upper body. She saw them running to get away from his, father. She remembered reassuring him._

_"I'm always there for you Draco. No one will ever love you like I do."_

_Alex shuddered as she saw the hard, calloused hands of Draco's father come down upon the small boy again and again…_

"Cold?"

Unbeknownst to Alex, Draco had joined her by the window and was looking down at her with taunting eyes. Alex backed away from the window and forced herself to look into the boy's steely gray eyes.

"As a matter of fact I am. I'm going upstairs to grab a sweatshirt."

As she started towards the stairs, Draco began to follow her. She stopped and looked at him questiongly.

"You didn't expect me to let you go up there alone did you? How do I know you weren't going to do something stupid and run off?"

Alex rolled her eyes and against her better judgment said nothing but began instead to climb the long staircase. When she reached the top of the stairs her cat, Shadow ran by. Startled, she stopped suddenly causing Draco, who was still walking, to bump into her and fall backwards down the stairs. As he fell and slid gracelessly down the staircase, his head hit almost every step until his unconscious body stopped on the cold hard floor at the bottom.

******

'Damn', thought Alex as she was wrapping cubes of ices in a towel.

'I just met the guy and already I've practically killed him.'

After the little charade on the stairs, Alex had managed to drag Draco into the living room and prop him up beside the couch. He was still unconscious and the site of the pale boy with a growing purple bruise on his forehead tickled Alex so much that she would have laughed if not for the severity of the situation.

She exited the kitchen and went to press the ice to the boys head. As she knelt down before him she started to place the compress when his hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"Did you think that was funny? Knocking me out for a bit? Did you have your fun?"

He tried to stand up while holding on to Alex's' arm at the same time but Alex was too quick for him. I one swift movement she had reclaimed her arm and was halfway across the room, trying to explain.

"Look I didn't mean too. It was my cat…she scared me and then I stopped and I…I'm sorry Draco."

At hearing her use his name, the anger that Draco had felt just a few seconds ago melted away.

He looked at her standing there. She looked so helpless and afraid.

"Well I guess it's alright. But you better not try anything like that again."

Alex let out a sigh of relief.

"Right then. Do you want something to eat?"

Draco smirked.

"We don't have time for that now, we need to get going."

Alex looked at him with a look of utter confusion on her face.

"You didn't think that we could stay here with all those deatheaters running around now did you?"

Alex looked down at her feet which were shuffling across the salmon-colored carpet.

"I guess not. But Draco, where are we going to go?"

Draco thought about that for a second. Where would they go? He didn't want to let Alex know that he had no plan…

"It's not important. What's important is that we get out of this alive. Now let's go."

Draco started towards the front door and when he realized that Alex was not following him he turned around to meet her gaze.

"What?"

The girl grinned mischievously dangling something in front of her face.

"I've got a much better idea."

******

"Where is he?"

The deatheater struck her again, this time in her face. Narcissa cringed at the pain and cried out in anguish.

"I don't know."

The deatheater said nothing as he rendered a vicious kick to her midsection. Doubling over in pain, the room around her began to blur as she collapsed to the ground gasping for air. The figure in black reached down and pulled her to her feet by her hair.

"Woman I told you to tell me where your son is! Since you have decided not to obey…"

******

"Alex stop! You are going to kill us!"

For the past five minutes, Alex and Draco had been racing down the streets of London towards the pub that held the passageway to Diagon Alley. It had been Alex's idea to take her mother's car to get to where they were going but it had been Draco's idea to have Alex drive. Was that ever a mistake.

They had peeled out of the garage so fast, Draco felt as though he had left his body behind. She wasn't that bad a driver; she just drove a little too fast. Draco, being accustomed to riding in the back of cars was acting like a nervous mother who was supervising her child during their first time behind the wheel. As He shouted out directions, Draco grabbed at the ceiling as if it was a life jacket and inhaled deeply whenever Alex turned.

"Shit! Drive much," Draco yelled as Alexa narrowly avoided hitting a parked car on the side of street.

Alex looked over and grinned.

"Nope. You?"

As they had gotten further away from Alex's neighborhood, things were just the same as they had always been. There was still people outside and cars in the street. It was like nothing had ever happened. The earth hadn't open up, letting out a whole bunch of evil men in robes. There were no cars in houses. Everything was normal.

"Turn! Turn! Turn!"

The tires of the car squealed as Alex's turned sharply onto a busy street. As the two sat in the station wagon breathing heavily, Alex nervously pushed a strand of hair out of her face and turned to Draco.

"Can you please tell me where we are going now?"

Draco smiled and nodded, pointing to a pub that was slowly coming into view.

"Keep your eyes on the road! How many times do I have to tell you?"

Alex straightened herself in the seat and became quiet. Draco felt bad, but didn't apologize…it wasn't him.

"Right there, do you see that pub?"

Alex nodded, not taking her eyes off of the road.

"Pull over there, that's where we're going…"


	18. Chapter Thirteen

"No. I'm not going in there."

Alex stepped back from the entrance to Diagon Alley which had once been just a mere brick wall. She was scared. For last quarter hour, Draco had been pleading with Alex to go into Diagon Alley but she had flatly refused.

"C'mon Alex. We are safer in there than we are out here. Don't you remember what I told you? Muggles will be less likely to help us because most of them don't believe in magic. We have to get help, now let's go."

Alex sighed and looked into Draco's eyes. Something about those eyes—she shook her head and looked away, throwing her hands up in air exasperatingly. 

"Alright. I suppose I trust you. Just keep me safe okay? I'm only fifteen and personally, I have a lot of shit I still want to do."

Draco smiled. One thing about Alex that definitely wasn't Alexa was the attitude she brought to the table. Alexa had known how to conserve her feelings really well while Alex was…blunt. Straightforward. To the point. He liked that about her. As he stepped under the brick archway, he grabbed her hand which he gave a small squeeze. He was surprised when she squeezed back.

******

Inside the sixth year Gryffindor boy's dormitory, Harry Potter awoke with a start. He had just had a terrible nightmare. The only problem was, he couldn't seem to remember it…all he knew was that his scar was hurting. He knew that whenever his scar hurt that he was in danger. He groggily rolled out of his four poster and went over to Ron's bed.

"Ron. Ron. RON!"

Ron jumped at the sound of Harry shout and rolled off the side of the bed. He reappeared seconds later looking very agitated.

"Sod off Harry. It's not time for breakfast yet."

Harry frowned.

"No Ron it's not that. My scar…it's hurting again. You know what that means."

At those words, Ron immediately perked up his face shining with worry.

"We need to go to Dumbledore."

******

"So you see Professor, that's why Alex and I need your help."

The old wizard shook his head of gray hair eyeing Alex up and down which incidentally, was making her uncomfortable. He took no notice of this and stared on.

"I must agree with you Mr. Malfoy. She does bear quite a bit of resemblance to Ms. Williams but you do know that that is not possible, right?"

He looked above his glasses over at Draco.

"Yes Professor. But don't you think it's weird that they should bear the same mark and all? I mean how many people in the world have that mark?"

For the better half of an hour, Draco and Alex had sat in Dumbledore's office and told him the eye-popping events that made up their day. Well, actually, Draco had done all the talking, while Alex sat there looking and feeling helpless. When they had gotten into Diagon Alley, Draco had taken charge and with the help of what he'd called a portkey, they had appeared on the edge of the forests which led to Hogwarts.

After listening to the story, Dumbledore had decided that the best thing for them to do was to  secretly stay at Hogwarts until the danger had subsided. This presented a problem because one, secrets were never safe at Hogwarts and two; Alex was identical to Alexa, who was incidentally dead.

As Dumbledore began to go over how they would approach the situation, they hear footsteps coming up towards his office. A worried Ron Weasley and frightened looking Harry Potter bounded into Dumbledore's office only to stop in shock at the scene that awaited them.

"You! I thought I killed you," proclaimed Ron before he fainted dead away."

Alex rose, even more afraid then she was before. She looked straight into Harry's eyes and as she did she saw herself doing horrible things. She had killed a man…and she saw herself trying to kill Harry and then…she fainted dead away in a crumpled heap on the ground.

******

As the fresh morning light came to meet Alex's face, she stirred slightly. The realization of everything that had happened to her in the past twenty-four hours quickly hit her and she sat straight up in the bed quickly.

"Whoa. Calm down Alex. You are okay…I promise."

Alex looked to her left and saw Draco sitting in a chair looking over at her with a small yet extremely cocky smile on his face. As she slowly took in her surroundings, she realized she was in an infirmary of some sort. There were beds lining the walls and in the corner of the room there was little white door, obviously the exit. She glanced back at Draco who smirked and nodded his head towards something past Alex on her right. She turned to see a pale boy with red hair laying rigidly under pure white sheets a couple of beds down. She gasped and whipped back around to face Draco.

"I didn't kill him did I?"

At this, Draco laughed out loud.

"Unfortunately, no. However, he was a bit shocked to see you…"

He was cut short by Albus Dumbledore who purposefully strode into the infirmary.

"I see we're up now are we Ms. Miller?"

Alex nodded sheepishly.

"Well I have some good news for you. I have talked to the Ministry of Magic and they are allowing you and Mr. Malfoy to stay here at Hogwarts while they investigate this mystery you two sleuths seemed to have stumbled upon. Apparently there was quite a lot of confusion in the muggle world when the people saw a large hole in the ground filled with mumbling muggles who didn't know what had happened to them or where the hole had come from.

Dumbledore stopped and looked into the two teenagers eyes amusedly.

"Now, if you wish to stay in Hogwarts you must follow these guidelines. First, you are both to return as sixth years, Mr. Malfoy you have been on a long vacation mourning the loss of your father and you Ms. Miller… you shall assume the identity of a one Ms. Alexa Williams. Is that clear?

Draco and Alex looked at each other before silently nodding.

"In addition, there shall be no talk of why you came back or of that fateful night in the woods which led to the tragic death of Ms. Williams. We will act as if her death never occurred and that it was just a story made up to protect you two from he-who-must-not-be-named. I have already talked to Mr. Potter and he in turn has agreed to this proposal and will notify Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. So if there are no questions, I shall be going…Professors McGonagall and Snape shall arrive shortly to help the two of you get reacquainted here at Hogwarts. Of course, there is no class as today is Sunday but you are both expected to be in class tomorrow. Good Day."

As Dumbledore left, Alex groaned and lay back against the bed.

"Great. What next?"

*As you probably noticed, in Chapter nine I said that Draco didn't finish his sixth year…I actually meant fifth…sorry about that one.

~BAPFORLIFE


	19. Chapter Fourteen

"I don't know Harry. She just doesn't seem like the trustworthy type."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at breakfast in the Great Hall discussing Alex quietly among themselves. Hermione had rather quickly agreed to Dumbledore's plan but Ron was going to take a little more convincing. He had just come from the infirmary and no matter what Harry or Hermione said, he blamed his "fainting spell" on Alex.

"Look Ron," Harry began, "There's no way that Alex could really be Alexa. No one can come back from the killing curse. She's just mixed up in all of this somehow. You have to agree to the plan. She might be in big trouble or worse… danger."

Ron stared down at his porridge.

"I suppose so. Speaking of trouble…"

Harry and Hermione turned towards the object of Ron's gaze. Draco Malfoy had just stridden into the Great Hall like he owned the place. Ignoring the hushed whispers and blank stares, he walked with his head held high directly towards the Gryffindor table.

"Potter, Granger, Weasley, a word?"

The Dream Team walked slowly out of the Great Hall behind Malfoy stopping once a few feet away from the entrance to the Great Hall.

Malfoy spoke slowly and evenly.

"If this is going to work, you guys need to act the same way towards Alex as you did towards Alexa before all that shit went down. Do you understand? Alex may look like Alexa but she's not like Alexa. She's very shy at first but once she gets acclimated she tends to run off at the mouth. She's really not too well informed about what's going on so clue her in the best you can."

Without even waiting for them to reply Draco walked off in the direction of the infirmary.

******

"So what exactly do I have to do to blend in? What was Alexa like?"

Alex and Draco were lying across two pushed together beds in the infirmary, talking and just getting to know each other really. The thought of becoming someone was kind of intriguing to Alex and while waiting for Professor McGonagall to come and get her, Alex asked Draco to explain to her how life went at Hogwarts. Draco liked the way that she talked and presented her ideas. She was really funny and outgoing once you got through her timid outer shell. 

"Well, first off, you have to know magic. I'm sure that Dumbledore or another professor will help you with that one. I suppose you'll have a lot to catch to seeing as you're entering Hogwarts as a sixth year. Second, you have to hang out with Potter and his sidekicks most of the time. For some reason Alexa really liked them.

Alex looked at Draco curiously.

"What about you? Did Alexa hang out with you at all?"

Draco looked down towards the floor. He could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Well…Alexa and I were…well it's hard to explain…we were um…"

Alex laughed at Draco's embarrassment.

"You guys were an item huh?"

Draco looked up.

"I guess you could say that. I mean we kissed once but I don't really know what you would call what we had…we were old friends but then…"

Alex sat up and gave a loud grown, her smile now replaced with a frown.

"I hope you don't think that we're going to pick up where you two left off. I'm sorry Draco but there is no way in hell that I am kissing you. We can pretend like we broke up and are still friends but that's about it. I'm not going there with you, I don't roll that way."

Draco sat up, offended but not willing to show it.

"Fine! It's not like I care! I wouldn't have wanted to kiss you anyway because in case you've already forgotten, you are not Alexa!"

Alex rolled her eyes and hit her forehead mockingly with the palm of her hand.

"Duh! In case you haven't realized I look exactly like her! Retard!"

Draco stood up, towering over Alex, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sure you two looked alike but the personalities are way off! Alexa was a hell of a lot easier to get along with. She was nicer too! And...she wasn't a mudblood!

Even though Alex didn't know what a mudblood was she knew that it couldn't have been a good thing. The way the word rolled off Draco's tongue …it was an insult and this was war. Alex jumped up and shoved Draco away from her as hard as she could.

"You didn't just go there did you? I should hope not because I really don't feel like kicking your ass." 

The two began hurling insults and obscenities at each other until a confused looking Professor McGonagall walked in. 

"Excuse me!"

Alex and Draco looked over at the grey-haired professor and abruptly stopped arguing, distancing themselves from one another in the process.

"Ms. Miller if you would please follow me to my office. I believe we have some things to set straight. Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape would like to see you in his office immediately. I assume that you still know where it is?"

Malfoy averted his eyes towards Alex, not breaking his gaze. If looks could kill…

"Yes Professor."

McGonagall cleared her throat loudly bringing Draco's eyes back to her face.

"Very well then. The password is wolfsbane. I suggest you get going."

As Draco walked by Alex, she stuck her foot out in front of him. He didn't see her foot and coincidentally went flying through the air until gravity got the best of him, leaving his body sprawled across the cold, stone floor. Alex bit back peals of laughter as Professor McGonagall looked down at the disheveled boy.

"Mr. Malfoy! Now would not be the right time to show Ms. Miller your flying capabilities seeing as one, you have no broom and two, Professor Snape is expecting you…now GO!"

Draco picked himself up and dusted of the front of his shirt, throwing a menacing look at a smirking Alex before disappearing down the long corridor.

******

"Think you're funny now do you?"

Alex had been sitting in Professor McGonagall's office waiting for her to return when Draco had crept in. Alex hadn't heard him until he was standing right behind her chair. She turned around to meet his angry eyes and tried to give him her best innocent smile.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Do you think I'm funny?"

Draco plopped down onto the chair next to Alex and gave her his signature smirk.

"I must admit that you are pretty clever. However, Alexa controlled herself just a little bit more than you."

Alex sighed. She hated being compared to other people. It made her feel…small. Insignificant. Unworthy. 

"I guess Alexa also didn't realize what an ass you were then huh?! If she used such good judgment, what on God's green earth was she thinking when she hooked up with you?!"

Draco gave a small chuckle.

"What can I say? Girls find me irresistible."

Alex couldn't believe the nerve! What kind of conceited prick was he? And she had to pretend to not only like him but like like him?! No way!

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

Draco raised his eyebrows, and considered Alex's comment before answering.

"I'd say a mess."

Alex wasn't liking this. She wasn't getting anywhere. She was far from home in a place that gave her the creeps and even though she didn't like the castle all that much, she knew that its walls would keep her safe…she was torn.

"Okay, here's the deal. You stay away from me and I'll stay away from you, we don't exchange words at all. This way, both of us will be happy and we can make it through the week at least without killing each other before Voldemort does. Okay?"

She offered Draco her hand, looking directly into his hard, grey, eyes. He accepted her hand and to her surprise turned it over and leaned forward as if to kiss it.

"Deal."

Alex quickly pulled her hand out of his before his lips could touch her skin.

"And another thing…"

Hope you liked it. I was going for comic relief…lol

~BAPFORLIFE


	20. Chapter Fifteen

It had been a week since Alex and Draco had come to Hogwarts and gradually, everything was slipping into a state of normalcy. Alex started receiving a small stipend from the Ministry of Magic as a kind of payment for staying at Hogwarts. The money could be used as she wished but most of it ended up going to school supplies and clothing. 

After dinner, Alex would be taught the very basics of magic by McGonagall as a kind of way to prepare her for her classes. For the first time in her life, Alex felt as though she finally belonged somewhere. She was slowly yet surely building friendships and she was no longer the odd one out. She was content in her new surroundings, oblivious to the danger that she was in.

Draco easily fit back into Hogwarts, now as mean and evil as ever. With the help of the Malfoy fortune, he was again abounding with the best supplies and dressed in the finest of robes. Crabbe and Goyle were once again his lackey's, following him wherever he went while the female population of Hogwarts was once again falling at the feet of their Slytherin Prince. The only thing that troubled the young boy was the fact that he didn't know what had become of his mother…he needed closure.

Although Alexa was friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione, Alex found herself spending time with other Gryffindors more than the trio. She felt as though she were intruding when she tried to talk to them, and Ron made it no easier on her by being snippy and often just blatantly rude.

In all of this, no one asked why Draco had come back or how Alexa was still alive…it was as if, like Draco said, the shit never went down.

 While Alex didn't care much for Ron, she really liked Ginny, Ron's younger sister, and Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were also nice to talk to. She had some classes with Ginny, as her charm and Defense against the Dark Arts skills were not yet up to sixth year requirements. Alex didn't care though; she enjoyed learning all about magic, regardless of what degree or skill level it was. One morning at breakfast, she noticed a girl sitting by herself about six seats down on the opposite end of the Gryffindor table. She decided to ask Ginny about her.

"Hey Gin?"

Gin turned to face Alex, pulling herself away from a conversation with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown.

"Hmmm?"

Alex nodded her head in the direction of the girl. She had long brown hair which was pulled back into a neat ponytail and her chestnut eyes brought out her light, tawny colored complexion.

"Oh that's Eliza Dishque. She's a sixth year but she tends to keep to herself. If you ever try to talk to her she's nice enough, she just prefers to be alone."

Alex nodded and promised herself that before the week was through she would talk to this Eliza girl and maybe even become her friend.

As Alex walked out of the Great Hall on the way to Potions, she quickly became lost in the maze of corridors and stairways. As she was about to give up trying to find her way to the dungeons and start yelling for help, she ran headlong into non other than a one Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Miller watch it!"

Alex recollected herself and put on her best annoyed face.

"I do believe it was you who walked into me. And since when are we on a last name basis?"

Draco threw her a look of utmost disdain.

"Since you started hanging out with that half-blood Thomas and rubbish of an Irishman, Finnigan."

Alex smirked inwardly. Was Draco jealous? If she just played her cards right…

"Well you didn't exactly tell me who I wasn't supposed hang out with and Dean and Seamus are nice enough so I thought why not?"

Alex flashed an innocent smiled at Draco who raised his eyebrows in return.

"I told you that Alexa hung out with Potter and his Merry Band of Thieves."

Alex shrugged simply.

"I don't really care much for them though…who else did you say Alexa hung out with?"

Draco smirked.

"Me."

Alex nodded, linking her arm in Draco's.

"Well since you two hung out, I guess I could give it a whirl. Walk me to potions?"

As Draco and Alex walked in the direction of the dungeons, Draco thought for a second about his weird relationship with Alex. With Alexa he had had friendship and love. With Alex, he barely even had friendship. Why then was he drawn to her so forcefully? What was it about her that he didn't see in Alexa? Alexa. He missed her. But wasn't this her here, walking next to him? No. This was Alex. Not Alexa.

When the two approached the door to the dungeons, Alex quickly walked in and practically ran to the seat that Dean had saved for her in between him and Seamus. It bugged Draco that she didn't bother to even ask where he was sitting, and what bugged him even more was the fact that she was sitting next to Thomas. She had hung around him the most since they had been here it was annoying to see them together. Why did it bug him though? That, he couldn't answer so, instead of thinking about it, he plopped down next Goyle and gave Snape his full attention

******

After potions that day, Alex left the dungeons without so much as a backward glance at Draco and walked out with Dean, who was trying to explain to her the fundamentals of quidditch. This bugged Draco but he pushed all thoughts of her from his head.

******

Later that night, Alex was trying to do homework in the common room but kept getting disturbed by Seamus, who chattered away constantly, annoying not only Alex, but a number of other people at the table trying to study as well.

"That's great Seamus," said Alex, not looking up from her potions essay, "If you ever get it to work, I wouldn't mind some rum myself. This essay is killing me."

Harry looked up from his Divination and eyed Alex suspiciously.

"Wait. Seamus is trying to turn water into rum?"

Alex looked up at Harry strangely.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron, who were also sitting at the table in the cozy, crimson Gryffindor common room. Ron, who had warmed up considerably toward Alex, started to laugh uncontrollably.

"You see," he began through chuckles, "Seamus has tried that potion almost every year and every time he tries…

BOOM!!!!

Everyone in the common room stopped what they were doing and looked at Seamus. In front of him, were the remains of a goblet and down the front of his shirt was the water that he'd been trying to turn into rum. After a few seconds of silence the whole of the common room shrugged and went back to their various activities. Alex was amazed at the lack of concern over Seamus' safety and amused the others by fussing over him, trying to make sure that he was alright. This especially amused Ron who explained, in between laughter, why no one was too concerned.

"You see Alex..a, You see Alexa, Seamus has tried to turn his water into rum every year since he came to Hogwarts. And every year to no avail, he blows something up. So you see, this isn't exactly the first time he's done that.

Hermione looked up long from her studies long enough to add in.

"And it won't be the last."

Alex nodded in understanding and went back to her potions essay. About a half an hour later, while she was going over Arithmancy with Hermione, Alex felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turned around, and looked up to see Dean Thomas standing over her. She smiled, showing off her straight, pearly, whites.

"Hi Dean, come to study with us?"

Dean shook his head and returned Alex's smile.

"No, but I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second?"

Alex turned to look at Hermione, who gave her an excited look and nodded. She turned back to Dean, the color rising in her cheeks.

"Sure. Let's go someplace a little farther away from all these prying ears."

Dean glanced around. Everyone who had been sitting at the table with Alex was now focused on the duo, obviously interested.

"Okay then. How about a walk?"


	21. Chapter Sixteen

"So where are you from?"

As Alex and Dean walked through the winding hallways of the castle the conversation turned from idle chit-chat to more serious and personal questions.

"I…err…"

Dean looked at her questioningly.

"Alexa?"

Alex bit her lower lip, Draco hadn't told her where Alexa was from! Sure making up a lie would be easy enough, but what if it somehow got back to Dean that she had lied? That would surely look bad. Luckily, Alex was once again rescued by her new favorite person, Draco Malfoy.

"Why do you want to know Thomas?"

As Draco stepped from the shadows, Alex could feel Dean stiffen at her side.

"What do you want Malfoy? Why are you on the third floor? Shouldn't you be in the dungeons with the rest of the Slytherin Scum?"

'Wow,' thought Alex, 'I'm liking Dean more and more each day!'

Draco smirked and looked directly into Alex's eyes.

"I had some business that I needed to clean up with Alexa here. Isn't that right Alexa?

Alexa gave a short sigh before turning to Dean.

"Look Dean," she began apologetically, "I had forgotten that I told Draco that I would meet him tonight. Maybe we can continue this conversation later?"

She threw a backward glance in Draco's direction.

"Alone?"

She looked into Dean's eyes hopefully, still chewing on her bottom lip. Dean looked at her and smiled.

"Sure. I'll talk to you later when you get back to the common room."

He threw Draco a menacing stare as he began the trek back to the common room.

"Do you need me to stay here with you? Cause I can and I will…if you want me to that is."

Alex smiled in spite of herself. Dean was a great guy.

"No that's alright. Draco here doesn't pose any threat. He's as harmless as a…ferret."

At Alex's comment Dean burst out in laughter and Draco burned with anger. After Dean had turned the corner, Draco grabbed Alex's wrist tightly.

"So I imagine Potter told you about the time that crazy coot decided to hassle me, huh?"

Alex stifled back a laugh and stepped back, coming in contact with the wall.

"Chill out Draco. It was just a little joke. No harm done. Besides, I think that ferrets are kind of cute." 

Draco, surprised at Alex's comment, released his grip on her wrist but saying nothing. 

"So what did you want to tell me?"

Draco looked at her with a perplexed smile on his face.

"What?"

Alex laughed, bringing a smile to Draco's face. He loved that laugh…not that he'd ever admit it…

"You said that you needed to talk to me. What was it you wanted to say?"

His smile now gone, Draco looked her up and down before he spoke.

"I don't like you hanging out with that pansy Thomas. I see that you two are getting "close".  Just thought I'd let you know that he's not worth your time and that you should dump him before you get too attached. Trust me, you're better of not associating with him."

Alex shook her head in disgust, she just didn't understand Draco.

"What's your problem?"

Draco shook his head, his mouth fixed in a slight scowl.

"What do you mean?"

Alex hastily ran her hands through her hair.

"Who the hell do you think you are to tell me that you don't like who I'm hanging out with? Just because you have no friends doesn't mean that you should start bashing mine!"

Once again Alex had gone too far, and once again, Alex found herself pressed against the wall, her wrists held tightly in Draco's hands.

"Listen to me and listen to me good. You aren't here to make friends. You're here because this is the only place that you'll be safe. And do believe me when I say, Dean doesn't like you. He's merely using you to get what he wants."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Draco regretted ever thinking them. He could see the hurt in Alex's eyes…amidst the anger. She was furious. Alex closed her eyes and summoning all her strength wrenched her hands from Draco's grip.

Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.

"Well you want to know something Draco? I'd choose Dean over you any day even if he is just using me! You and I both know that and it's killing you! I thought nothing of it as first but now I see…you're jealous! Don't think I didn't notice. The stares and scowls…Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Slytherin Prince is jealous! And all because he can't get what he wants…for once in his life. You know I heard stories about you but I never really believed that they were true…until now."

Draco snorted, shocked, but too arrogant to back down.

"I'm jealous? Of who? A big-mouthed mudblood who prides herself on being so much better than she really is? Oh yeah, that's it. I'm jealous of the half-breed bas…"

Before Draco had time to finish insulting Dean, Alex had slapped him three times across the face. Her blows were hard and precise, leaving Draco's cheek stinging. He grabbed his cheek rubbing it savagely.

"Stupid Mudblood! You dare strike a Malfoy?"

Alex was fuming. At that moment she wished she had a gun so that she could just blow Draco away and be done with. But where would that leave her? Alone. In all truthfulness, Draco was the only person she trusted. She had grown up without a father and now her mother was gone, finding her only source of reassurance in a tall blonde-haired boy with a bad temper. It was useless fighting him; he was the only one who really cared and if he stopped…what then?

"Look, I don't want to fight you on this one. I'm sorry that I hit you. I'm going back to my common room."

As Alex turned to leave, all the anger Draco had directed towards her just moments ago, disappeared in a wash of sympathy and yes…even guilt. Though sorry he'd said all those things, the Malfoy pride was still in his vein and Draco watched Alex walk slowly down the hallway, his heart fighting a losing battle with his mind.

******

As Alex walked into the common room she feigned a smile. Dean was the first one to speak to her, jumping hastily up from the couch in front of the immaculate fireplace.

"Hi Alexa! Are you ready to finish talking now?"

Alex faked a yawn and smiled sheepishly.

"Might we be able to talk some more tomorrow? After dealing with Malfoy, I'm quite tired and just want to go to bed."

Dean nodded and took a deep breath.

"Sure, that's fine by me. Goodnight Alexa."

Alex smiled and started up the steps towards the dormitories.

"Goodnight Dean."

The minute Alex reached the sixth year girls dorms, she threw herself on her bed, sobbing. On the outside, to everyone else, she may have looked happy but inside, her heart was aching. Her mother was gone…Alex knew that she wouldn't see her anymore. She didn't know how long she was going to be at Hogwarts, even thought she absolutely loved it here, she missed London. And the radio. And the cinema. She missed her life in general. What about Draco? Was there something there? Alex didn't realize that her sobbing was getting progressively louder until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Alex looked up to see Eliza Dishque staring back at her with a look of utmost concern on her face. She sniffed and sat up, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

"I suppose so. Sometimes a girl just needs to let all her feeling out or she'll absolutely bust. You know?"

The girl smiled and offered Alex her hand.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I'm Eliza."

Alex smiled, her tears now gone and shook Eliza's hand.

"Hi Eliza. I'm Alex..a. Let's try that again. I'm Alexa. You're new right?"

Eliza's cheerful expression fell slightly and she lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Yes. I'm from Germany. Sorry if I seem a little down. I just miss my family. I'd never been to boarding school before Hogwarts and… it's a lot different here."

Alex stood up.

"I know what you mean, I was just feeling a little homesick myself. Why don't you tell me what Germany is like? You know, to take your mind off of things?"

Eliza looked up, meeting Alex's gaze.

"Ok."

As the two girls talked into the night, both were comforted in the fact that they had found a new friend.


	22. Author's Note 6

Hi readers, Just to let you all know. The character Eliza Dishque belongs to my best friend Jess Edwards. Read her stuff; it's good. It's called Angels Fall First and it's under the pen name bassplayersrock. Thanks for reading my stuff!  
  
~BAPFORLIFE 


	23. Chapter Seventeen

Alex woke up to a gentle light shining into the window, playing on her face. She jumped up, realizing she was late for class, panicking. When she glanced over at the four posters and saw that there were still bodies in them, she immediately fell back onto the bed. Today was _Saturday._

Alex let her thoughts linger to the new friend she had made last night. Eliza was really nice and she could understand Alex. She had told her about the fight she'd had with Malfoy, leaving out the part that she wasn't really Alexa of course. Eliza had listened and then gave her advice. Then she asked Alex a question. Not just any question. A question that she had longed to hear her whole life but had never heard. Until that moment. Eliza looked into her eyes and asked her; "What do you want?"

Alex had to think about before she was able to reply. When she did, the truth came out. Alex had feelings for Draco, but there was no way anything could work between the two of them. He had already shown her his disdain for "mudbloods" as he called them and obviously, she was one. Plus, they could never get along. By the time the night came to a close, Alex had completely admitted all her feelings for Draco to Eliza. Eliza hadn't said anything but merely nodded and then had admonished her to get some rest.

Sighing, Alex pushed herself up, getting ready to face the day.

******

Harry was seated on one of the plush crimson couches when Alex walked down. He smiled and motioned for her to come and sit next to him.

"Good Morning. How did you sleep?"

Alex closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Not good. But I'm alright now. You?"

Harry leaned back to study her face and then chuckled.

"Actually, I didn't sleep too well either. I kept dreaming that you were coming to kill me."

Alex couldn't help but laugh at Harry's comment.

"That's too funny. Kill you huh? I couldn't kill a spider much less a person."

Harry joined in the laughter and looked at her.

"I didn't think that you liked me much at first."

Alex stopped laughing and nodded slightly in understanding.

"Well, I didn't really at first but then I realized that you haven't done anything for me not to like you."

Harry was about to answer when Ron came down the stairs and joined them by the fire. Ten minutes into a lively conversation about quidditch, Eliza and Hermione came down from the dorms and the group decided to head to the Great Hall for some breakfast.

******

"Alexa, may I have a word?"

Alex looked up from her toast to see Draco looming over her. She threw a glance at Eliza who shrugged and began chewing on her bottom lip. Alex closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"Sure."

As Alex got up from the table she locked eyes with Dean. He didn't look angry, just betrayed. She mouthed sorry and when he winked in return, she hurriedly followed Draco out of the hall. She followed Draco down various corridors silently, until they reached a vacant classroom. Alex didn't say anything, she was waiting for Draco to start yelling at her for hitting him but his reaction was quite a bit different then she had expected. 

He cupped her face in his hands, staring into her eyes. Still nervous, Alex broke the eerie silence.

"Draco, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Draco said nothing, just kissed her. His lips were soft and warm to the touch. Bewildered yet ecstatic, Alex kissed back. His hands were now around her waist and hers around his neck. To Alex it seemed like as soon as their lips had met, they had parted and Draco was gone, leaving her confused and standing in the middle of an empty classroom. Their kiss was one of passion, yet only brought pain.

******

"He did what?"

As Alex and Eliza sat in the quidditch stands watching an exciting Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match, Alex had related the day's earlier events to Eliza.

"He just kissed me and then left."

Eliza smiled and nodded.

"We were wondering why you didn't come back to the Great Hall."

Alex started to laugh at Eliza comment but stopped when the full realization of what Eliza had just said caught up to her.

"Wait! What did you think I was doing?"

Eliza smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry I covered for you. Ron figured you and Malfoy had gone off to have a nice little snogging session but I told him that you two were supposed to see McGonagall. They all bought it and that was that.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright thanks. Can we go? I know that we're going to win and honestly I feel like doing something fun."

Eliza looked at her quizzically.

"Well what do you suggest?"

Alex shrugged.

"I don't know, anything is better than sitting here, letting my ass get numb."

Eliza laughed and nodded her head vigorously.

"I know! These benches are so uncomfortable! Let's go."

******

'Why did I let her get to me?'

Draco Malfoy was pacing in front of the entrance hall to the castle, thinking about Alex and his earlier actions. He had wanted to watch the quidditch match and check out Ravenclaw's new seeker but he didn't want to see Alex, he knew she would be mad.

'What was I thinking? She doesn't like me like that! She practically hates me! I can't be weak for her!'

While Draco was fighting with himself, he failed to notice Alex and a girl he didn't know enter through the huge wood doors. He was still pacing when Alex tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Draco, are you alright?"

Surprised that Alex was even talking to him, Draco was lost for words so he didn't say anything but merely walked off. 

******

As Alex watched Draco walk off she became angry. Why was he ignoring her? After all, it was him who had kissed her. She should be the one avoiding him! Alex looked over to Eliza who was looking at her warily.

"Liza I'll meet you back in the common room in about fifteen minutes, okay?"

Eliza nodded in agreement. Alex flashed her a quick smile and then took off, running to catch up with Draco. When she caught up to him, she grabbed the sleeve of his sweater and turned him around.

"What the hell was that all about Draco? Why are you avoiding me? I haven't done anything wrong."

Draco didn't say anything, just looked at her, an unidentifiable expression decorating his face. Alex couldn't take the silence. She shoved Draco hard, breaking him out of his daze.

"I said, what the hell is up?! Why are you ignoring me?"

Draco blinked a couple of times.

"I don't know alright? I just don't feel like talking to anyone so just lay off! I'll talk to you later."

Alex smirked and shook her head.

"Alright. You can talk to me later. But there's no guarantee that I'll talk back. You will not treat me like your little groupie."

With that, Alex turned on her heel and with tears in her eyes, headed to the Gryffindor common room.


	24. Chapter Eighteen

When Alex got back to the Gryffindor common room, she immediately shoved herself down one of the couches in front of the fire, sulking. Seeing that Alex was obviously mad, Ron and Harry decided to try their best to cheer her up.

"Hey Alexa, would you come with us for a second? We want you to meet someone."

Alex looked up. She knew that she shouldn't have let Draco get to her. She decided that the best thing to do was to forget about him all together and try her best to cheer up.

"Sure, but who are we going to meet?"

Harry and Ron smiled at each other but said nothing.

"We can't tell you. You just have to come. Mione, Liza, you want to come too?"

Hermione looked at Ron curiously and when he mouthed something Alex couldn't see, her face lit up in a bright smile.

"Sure! I'd love too! Haven't been down there in ages. Liza you should come too."

Liza cast a glance at Alex who shrugged in reply.

As the group walked out of the common room Alex smiled to herself. She could get by without Draco.

******

Draco walked stiffly back to his dorms. Kissing Pansy just wasn't the same anymore. Especially not after kissing Alex. He sighed, laying back on his four poster. As he closed his eyes, he was greeted with the nightmare that had plagued so many of his nights not so long ago.

_He was walking through a forest. All around him were the sounds of people crying out in pain. He started to run afraid of what was there in the wooded area with him. Even though he couldn't see it, he knew that there was something there. Something that was waiting for him to stumble so it could devour him. He ran and ran until he came to a clearing. In the clearing sat Alexa….or was it Alex? She was dressed in white robes and held a dead eagle in her arms. The blood from where the eagle's throat had been cut was dripping onto her robes, turning them a deep crimson. She didn't open her mouth, only looked at him yet Draco knew what she was saying. He had to return. He turned and ran until he was out of the woods. In front of him, at the edge of the woods, was a roaring blue fire and he could see Alexa/Alex dancing in it. She held out her hands for him to join her. He took them and stepped into the fire..._

Draco woke up in a cold sweat, his hair all over his head. He needed to find Alex…

******

"Oh my God!"

As the door to the one room shack opened Alex found herself face to face with one very large man. He had a long beard and was wearing an enormous coat made of some kind of…skin.

Next to her, Eliza was also having trouble finding words. She too was staring up at the man as if he couldn't possibly be real. Taking no notice of Alex's comment, the giant simply laughed and welcomed them in.

"Hullo there 'Arry! I see you've brought some new friends. Rebeus 'Agrids the name. You?

Hagrid offered Alex his hand rather slowly.

"I'm…Alex…Alex Miller."

At Ron's gasp Alex realized her mistake. She looked to first to the horrified face of Hermione and then to Harry, whose mouth was set in a grim line. Finally she looked at Eliza who was just staring at her with an expressionless face. 

Eliza shook her head as if she hadn't heard correctly.

"What did you just say?"

Alex cleared her throat nervously. She was becoming dizzy and the five pairs of eyes on her didn't help much.

"I…um…han er her over."

With that, Alex passed out on the wooden floor of Hagrid's hut.

******

As Draco ran through the halls of Hogwarts toward Dumbledore's office there was only one thing on his mind; finding Alex. He knew that if his dreams were back then so was Voldemort.

******

Alex woke to a cold breeze playing across her face. She slowly sat up only to realize that she was still extremely dizzy and was also lying on the grass outside. As everything came into focus she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione a few feet away,  talking to a very distraught Hagrid and Eliza. Slowly she stood up walking over to them.

"What happened?"

Harry stopped talking and looked at Alex, a weird look crossing his face.

"Voldemort's back."

******

"JEG behøve du lord , i min tid av triumph"

As the dark-haired professor sat rocking on the floor, he could feel his right forearm burning. He couldn't help but smile, Voldemort was coming…and through that little bitch, Alexa; who didn't even know who she really was. 

******

"So far, this is the only way we know how to stop him."

After being escorted back up to the castle, Alex was met at the door by a shaken Dumbledore and a worried looking Draco. Upon hearing about Alex's fainting spell; Dumbledore ushered all of them, including Hagrid, into his office and told them all he knew about the situation. He ended with sharing the only way he knew how to stop Alex from bringing out Voldemort. Harry had to kill her.

Alex, who had surprisingly taken the news well, began to ask questions. After the initial shock of Dumbledore's words Alex's stubbornness had set in. She just knew that somehow, someway, she could get herself out of the mess she was in.

"So Voldemort is going to literally come out of me?"

Dumbledore looked down at Alex through his half moon glasses.

"That I do not know. However I do know that for Voldemort to come to full power you would have to be a willing participant."

Alex nodded, her curiosity not yet satisfied. 

"What happens if I'm not willing?"

This time the answer came from a much shaken Hermione.

"Voldemort can posses you for short periods of time. The only reason I know is because it happened to Alexa."

At the mention of Alexa, Draco shifted nervously in his chair. Alex was confused.

"How can I torn? I thought this was something that happened to only one person. Like they way Harry is the only one who has survived the wrath of Voldemort. I thought Alexa was the one who was torn?" 

Alex looked to Draco, who looked away guiltily. She then threw a glance at Eliza who looked away angrily. After a few moments of silence Dumbledore stood.

"Obviously there is nothing more we can do to help the situation at this time, it's probably best if you all headed to your prospective common rooms. But Alex I think that it's best if you stay here with me. I can't risk putting my students in any more danger than they already are."

Alex nodded and watched the others as they trudged slowly out of Dumbledore's office, silently. 

******

"Eliza wait!"

Eliza turned around to see Alex running towards her. She stopped and waited for the girl to catch up, telling Harry, Ron, and Hermione, to go on ahead without her. They cast a wary glance at each other before leaving Eliza alone in the hallway with Alex.

"Look Liza, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for not telling you the truth about it me. It's just that I wasn't supposed to and I didn't really know what exactly was going on myself. I hope you can forgive me. Trust me, I truly am sorry."

Eliza exhaled and forced a smile.

"I forgive you. It's just I wish I had of know what was going on earlier. I realize that we haven't known each other long but, I already feel like we've known each other for ages! Now, it seems as though that friendship is going to go to ruins…and take you with it. The last thing I want for you is to die."

Alex stared hard at her friend. In her eyes she saw sorrow and couldn't help but start to tear up.

"I'm going to get myself out of this mess…I don't know how exactly I got pulled into it in the first place but oh well. I'm not going anywhere."

Eliza smiled through her tears and hugged Alex tightly. When they pulled away Alex laughed.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know what the hell is going to happen and I'm scared shitless. I've decided to place all my trust in Dumbledore and simply hope for the best. But I've got to go now; I told the old git I'd be back in five minutes."

Alex quickly hugged Eliza and darted back off down in the hallway.

As Eliza watched Alex turned the corner, she smiled in spite of herself. She didn't know what was going to happen but she knew, somehow, that Alex would be alright. Her hope quickly turned to fright as she felt strong hands grab her around her waist and lift her from the ground.

******     

As Alex approached the gold statue of the phoenix, which hid the entrance to Dumbledore's office, she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She whipped around fiercely; only to come face to face with her mother.

~BAPFORLIFE

Well, this chapter seems to be the worst yet. Sorry if you don't like it. 


	25. Chapter Nineteen

"Mom?"

Alex stared at her mother, frozen in place. Even though she looked exactly like her mother, Alex knew that the woman wasn't her mother. But…what if it was?

"Mommy is that you?"

The woman smiled, but said nothing. Instead, she began walking away from Alex, down the corridor. Alex knew that she should have gone to get Dumbledore but she just…couldn't. She followed her mother at a distance and by the time she realized where they were headed, she knew that the woman was definitely NOT her mom.

******

"If your father were alive, he'd be proud of you boy. You have no idea of the wonders that await you on the other side."

Draco feigned a grim smile and looked up into the eyes of Professor Snape. 'If only he knew what was in store for him,' he thought to himself. He allowed himself a glance to the floor behind Snape where Eliza lay, bound in enchanted ropes. To Draco's surprise, she hadn't cried…only writhed on the floor against her restraints. Draco smirked and Eliza looked up at him with a look that went beyond the bounds of hatred.

Draco's attention turned from Eliza to the door to the dungeon. It had opened, ushering in "Mrs. Miller" followed closely by Alex. When Alex saw Snape, Draco, and Eliza, she realized what exactly was going on. She ran toward Draco with her fist outstretched but he was to quick. In one swoop both of her wrists were collected into his hands.

"You bastard! I trusted you. How could you?"

Draco rolled his eyes and made a face.

"Quite easily actually. But enough questions. I want you to meet my mother."

Alex shook her head. Only until the woman who had once been an exact replica of her mother changed into a much shorter and uglier woman did Alex understand. At the look of terror on Alex's face, Narcissa Malfoy let out a throaty chuckle.

"I don't believe we've met dear. Draco never introduced me to any of his little girlfriends. Shame Draco. I'm Narcissa but you can call me Mrs. Malfoy."

"Lay off bitch! Where's my mother?"

Having seen enough of the little "soap opera" Snape intervened.

"Your mother died long ago child. The woman that you lived with until you arrived at Hogwarts was one of us. A spy, if you will."

Alex's head was spinning. Her mom wasn't her mom? What did that make her? One of us? What the hell?

"Shit," exclaimed Alex as she dropped gracelessly to the floor in front of Draco's feet.

******

"I'm worried about Eliza you guys. She should have been back by now. It's been half an hour."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were sitting in the Gryffindor common room trying to enjoy a game of Exploding Snap. Unfortunately, their minds were focused on Eliza and Alex and what was going on between the two of them. Hermione dropped into a chair.

"They could be talking to Dumbledore. Alex did have a lot of questions. Eliza might have gone back with her for support. But…that seems a little far fetched doesn't it?"

Ron nodded.

"I think that Alex went mental or something. I think that Eliza's in danger."

As the trio continued on in their conversation, they didn't realize that there was someone listening to them in the shadows. They assumed that everyone else in the common room was too busy with their homework and social lives to worry about their private conversations. They were very wrong indeed. Harry, who had been relatively quiet since they had come back from Dumbledore's finally decided to speak.

"I think we should go to Dumbledore. If' Alex isn't there then we know that something is up."

Hermione stood up, nodding eagerly.

"Let's go."

As the three friends slipped out of the common room, they didn't even notice that someone was following them, clothed in the shadows.

******

As Draco's hand slid slowly down her cheek Alex stirred. It took her a moment to realize where she was and when she did, she was mad.

"Well, isn't this lovely?"

She tried backing up, away from Draco, but to her dismay, she was held in place by some sort of spell, only able to move her arm and mouth; which was a weapon unto its own. Alex looked over to Eliza who was standing a few feet away from her, bound by the same spell.

"Sorry I got you into this mess Liza, believe me, when I do get free; I'm kicking Draco's ass. And then, I'm going to whoop his mama's."

Eliza couldn't help but laugh at Alex's comment. She had said it with a straight face and in a flat tone; the look on Draco's face was priceless. Though Eliza was amused, Alex's smart mouth didn't fare well with Snape.

"Now Now, Alexa. Watch your mouth. The full moon will be out soon and then we can start."

Alex snorted. Was everyone in this damn school as stupid as they seemed?

"Um yeah, for those of us who are little slow, my name's Alex. You know, Alexa without the a."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Alex felt a harsh slap across her face.

"I believe Severus told you to shut your mouth."

Once Alex's vision had returned to normal, she found herself looking into the eyes of one repulsive woman. Her nose was small and pointed and she had almost no upper lip. Alex laughed loudly, causing Eliza to break down in peals of laughter. The two girls really didn't know what they were laughing at; nothing about their situation was funny, it just lightened the tension a bit. Against her better judgment, Alex decided to once again run off at the mouth.

"Draco I don't know where you got you looks from cause your mother is one ugly broad."

Alex's response came in the form of another slap. Eliza cried out, angered because she could not come to the aid of her friend.  Alex slowly opened her eyes. Now in front of her was Draco and Narcissa, both of them sneering. Alex licked her lips slowly.

"You really shouldn't have done that."

******

"I knew I shouldn't have let her go. My senses told me not to. I fear I'm getting old."

At Dumbledore's comment Ron snickered, only to be elbowed in the ribs by Hermione. 

"Oww," cried Ron, rubbing his side. Hermione just gave him a disapproving look and turned back to the headmaster.

"Why don't you use the Mauderer's Map? Don't' you remember when you confiscated it from Harry and Ron for pestering the kitchen help late on night? You do have it don't you?"

At Hermione's suggestion, Dumbledore's face lit up.

"Ah yes! I have it here."

He pulled open one of his desk drawers and pulled out a tattered piece of parchment. After activating it, spreading it over top his desk and studying in for a moment he looked up. When he spoke, his voice was full of the utmost urgency.

"Mr. Weasley if you would please go and get Professor McGonagall. And do hurry."

As Ron left the room Harry leaned forward in his seat.

"What is it professor?"

Dumbledore looked up and gestured to the map, saying nothing, his face blank.

As Harry and Hermione leaned in to get a good look at the map, Hermione gasped. In the dungeon there were six dots. Each dot was the representation of a person; Alexa Williams, Eliza Dishque, Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and…Dean Thomas.

******

Alex cried out in pain as the knife slid slowly down her cheek. Draco looked at her and smiled slowly trading his blade in for a goblet as he began to catch the blood that was running down her cheek.

"Don't worry love, we're almost there."

~BAPFORLIFE

What do you all think?


	26. Chapter Twenty

"Harry I'm sorry but I can not allow you to go down to the dungeons. You are just as much a part of this as Alex…a, Alexa is and I'm not going to knowingly put you in harms way."

When Ron had returned to Dumbledore's office, he was not only accompanied by Professor McGonagall, but Professors' Sprout and Flitwick. With the help of professor Vector, Ron and Hermione were off gathering all the students and sending them to the Great Hall where they were to stay until the danger subsided. 

After quickly owling the Ministry of Magic, Dumbledore and the professors decided to head down to the dungeons as quickly as possible before anyone got hurt. When Harry had insisted upon going, he was quickly denied the "pleasure" of confronting the evil that lied beneath the stone floors of the castle.

"Professor, you have to let me go! I might be able to stop this! I have defeated Voldemort five times before, why not now?! I'm in the least harm out of all of you!"

Dumbledore sadly shook his head and he and the other professors backed out the door.

"I'm sorry Harry; this is for your own good."

Harry waited five minutes after the professors had left before trying to get out of the door. It was no use; the door had been magicked shut. An investigation of his pockets turned up no wand.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath.

******

"If I'm Alexa, why don't I remember anything?"

When Draco had finished collecting some of Alexa's blood, he'd cleaned up the scar with a swish of his wand and was looking into her eyes, searching for her soul. Her question had startled him and he didn't answer for a while.

"I don't know."

Alex smirked, "I thought you killed me."

As Draco looked at her he could see her eyes flashing, dancing… taunting him. Seeing this, Snape intervened.

"Well my dear, the killing curse only works if the person casting the curse truly wants to kill. If not, the curse only succeeds in knocking the person out for days, months, weeks, even years. Obviously, Mr. Malfoy, Granger, and Weasley didn't really want to kill you. I don't see why not but, they didn't. So when Lucius found you, you were merely knocked out."

Lucius.

At that name, Draco and Narcissa looked at each other and then at Snape. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"I thought he was dead."

As if in answer to his question a grey tom cat jumped neatly onto the table in front of Alex. Alex couldn't believe her eyes.

"Shadow?"

Snape laughed.

"My my, aren't we a little on the slow side? Ms. Williams, may I introduce you to Mr. Lucius Malfoy."

When Alex looked upon the man that had once so much resembled her cat, all the memories she that had been locked inside her came back as if a floodgate had been released.

 She saw herself in Draco's arms weeping. The scene changed and she was plunging a knife into the chest of Lucius.  She saw herself stabbing him over and over, his warm blood washing her hands in a spray of red. Even though the man in her vision looked like Lucius, Alex knew that it wasn't really him. Lucius Malfoy was standing right in front of her, hands placed on his son's shoulders.

AS she closed her eyes in disbelief, she heard Harry's voice calling that name over and over. Alexa. That's when the realization hit her. She was Alexa. Her mother, her friends, her home…it was all a farce.  She recoiled at the now painful memories of her artificial life and one tear slipped silently down her cheek.

Lucius reached over and gently brushed the tear away.

"Now Now, you've been such a brave little girl, don't start crying now."

He stepped over to the table where Draco had set the goblet of Alexa's blood. He shook his head with a smile.

"Draco, Draco, Draco, not nearly enough blood."

He slowly picked up the dagger and plunged it deep in Alexa's side. As Alexa cried out in pain, Eliza screamed in anguish and a terrified Dean Thomas stepped from the shadows. 

Through her tears, Alexa saw Dean tackle Draco to the ground and Snape rushing to help Draco. Amidst the confusion, no one had thought to use a wand. She saw Narcissa grabbing a large black object off of the table…a cauldron. As loud as she could muster she screamed. Her shouts filled the air, alive with hurt, uncertainty, and panic.

"Dean no!"

As Dean looked up to meet Alexa's eyes, Narcissa slammed the cauldron down over top Dean's head; snapping his neck instantly.

"No!"

The pain boiling up her side forgotten, Alex tilted her head back and began to weep. Tears racked her body, causing the blood to flow from her side even more, as the wound began to stretch. Regaining composure, Draco stood up and fixed his hair. As Snape pulled Dean's body to a dark corner of the dungeon, Draco waked up to Alexa.

"Don't you dare cry for him."

Alexa ceased her crying for the fallen boy and was about to spit into Draco's face when she stopped. Something about his eyes… Where there was once just cold grayness there was now a small glimmer of something there…emotion maybe? Yes. Emotion. Alexa didn't say anything…they had understood each other. Snape, came into Alexa's view smearing the blood from his hands on the front of his robes disgustedly.

"Lucius I do believe it's time."

Lucius, who had sat down to enjoy the spectacle, rose and began to disrobe. When he was completely nude, he handed Draco the dagger. Draco took it and looked upon it with disgust.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

Lucius, who was sitting cross legged on the floor, said nothing, just began to rock back and forth. Draco looked at Snape, who rolled his eyes.

"Right at the first light of the full moon I will anoint your father's head with the girl's blood and say the incantation and then Draco, you will slit Alexa's throat."

Hearing his words, Eliza whimpered softly. Draco looked over at Alexa who had her eyes closed, silent tears running down her face.

"What will that accomplish?"

 "You foolish boy! I already told you. If the Chosen One does not wish to be Chosen, it can be passed on through ritual. We are going to bring Voldemort out of the girl and put it in Lucius who will then sacrifice himself to bring about our Lord. I told you this a week ago! Now do as I say but remember…the first light of the full moon. Oh yes, do try not to be too mess-"

Snape was cut off by a green spark flying through the air, hitting him square in the eye, causing him to knock over the goblet of blood. Draco quickly pulled his wand out of his pocket, pointing at his father.

"Avada Kedavra."

As the body ceased its rocking, Draco knew that this time, Lucius Malfoy did not escape.

He turned to look at Alexa.

"I do hope you still trust me...I knew you would believe me."

He muttered a counter curse and the bonds holding her and Eliza were broken, leaving them both on the floor. Alexa gasped at the pain, she knew she had lost a ton of blood.

"Draco…"

As the room got farther away she could see Draco and….Dumbledore? _Green sparks she reminded herself. Green sparks. As Alexa slowly slipped into unconsciousness, she heard Draco cry out, she tried to look up …but she was to far..._


	27. Chapter TwentyOne

Alexa woke up in the Hogwarts infirmary. At first sign that she was alive, several people rushed up to her bedside. She saw a frazzled looking Harry, and Dumbledore whispering to three men she didn't know, but she didn't see…Draco. 

She sat up, grinding her teeth as she felt the pain in her side. Everyone was looking at her as if waiting for her to speak. Where was Draco? She needed to know. Breathing heavily she asked the one question she already knew the answer to.

"Draco?"

At the name, faces fell and Alexa looked down, blinking back tears. Harry reached over and patted her awkwardly on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry Alexa."

She recoiled at the touch, growing angry. She looked straight into Dumbledore's eyes.

"How could you let this happen?! We were going to be alright! He wasn't supposed to die! How could you?!"

Dumbledore sighed, his answers trailing off into nothingness.

"Ms. Williams please understand. It was very risky, sending Mr. Malfoy in as a sort of spy…he wanted to do it….for you…we knew that Lucius was coming…we didn't know that Snape was involved…quite a shock…we had them all down and were attending to you. We thought that Narcissa was knocked out…the knife was one the floor…her own son…who would have imagined…"

Alexa didn't want to it anymore...she couldn't take it. In all honesty, she knew that she was the reason Draco was gone. Gone. Draco. Draco. Gone. Forever. 

Alexa covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Hearing the commotion, Madame Pomfrey ushered everyone out of the infirmary, insisting that Alexa needed rest. Once everyone was gone, Alexa stopped crying and drifted into a dream-filled sleep.

_******_

_"Alexa, wake up."_

_Alexa woke up still in the same white iron infirmary bed but everything was different… she could feel it. She sat up and found herself staring directly into the eyes of…_

_"Draco?"_

_The boy smirked- his trademark- and touched her cheek gently. His touch was warm and Alexa closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of his fingers against her skin. He pulled away and she opened her eyes, now curious._

_"I thought that you were…"_

_She was shushed by Draco's finger touching her lips; with his own pulled into a smile._

_"Come one Lex, it's a dream. In dreams, anything can happen."_

_He leaned forward and kissed her softly. It was their best kiss…and their last._

_******_

"So Professor, what you're saying is that she's still dangerous?"

As Alexa slept, Harry, Dumbledore, and the three representatives from the Ministry of Magic were discussing Alexa's future. Since the transferring of Voldemort never occurred, he was still inside Alexa.

"I'm afraid that is what I am saying Harry. She is still a threat to us all."

The students had long since been sent back to their rooms, and Ron and Hermione had gone back to the Gryffindor common room also, but Harry needed to tie up some loose ends.

"So what are you going to do with her?"

One of the Ministry officials answered his questions.

"She will obviously be taken from Hogwarts and placed somewhere until we find a way to bring out he-who-must-not-be-named."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"What, you mean **Voldemort? And what if they don't find a cure? That could take ages! She's just supposed to sit somewhere and twiddle her thumbs patiently?"**

The official looked over at his companions for some form of backup. The fat, balding one nervously spoke up.

"Yes Mr. Potter, that's the only plan we have at the moment. I'm sorry if it seems cruel but this girl is basically Voldemort; in the flesh. She not only a threat to you, but to all who oppose him. We know that she's not willing to let him fully take over her but she's just a girl…she's not strong enough to control him…he's too powerful. So as a result, we are going to take her and put her under constant surveillance…we'll find a cure…eventually. We will be back in the morning to get her…Albus?

The weary headmaster stood and after admonishing Harry to get some sleep, he saw the three officials out.   
 

When Harry got back to the common room he said nothing to Ron and Hermione who had waited up for him. He simply climbed the stairs to the sixth year boy's dorm and dropped onto the bed…falling asleep almost instantly…his mind numb and his hear heavy.

******

"Well I guess this is it."

Alexa looked up into his eyes. The emerald color was pretty but she had a thing for icy grey…

Harry forced a smile.

"I guess. Last night when I talked to the officials they said that they were working on a cure and that they had almost found a way out…"

Harry was silenced as Alexa lifted a hand in the air weakly.

"Don't lie to me Harry. There's not a cure for what I have. You and I both know that. The transfer of Voldemort that Snape and Lucius were going to try wouldn't have worked…I'd have just been dead… Maybe that wouldn't have been so bad huh?"

Harry looked away changing the subject.

"Speaking of Snape, the bastard's locked away in Azkaban. Severus him right."

Alexa groaned at Harry's "joke" and sat down in one of the infirmary chairs. She drooped her elbows onto her thighs, cupping her face in her hands.

"I'm scared Harry. I don't want to hurt anyone. Why did it have to be me? I…I'm scared."

Harry grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that everything works out…you aren't going to hurt anyone…We are going to beat this...together."

Alexa looked to the sky, her eyes flooding with tears. She felt strange.

_Kill him._

_No._

_KILL!_

"Harry!"

Alexa doubled over as she felt the a wrenching pain start at her navel and work it's way up to to her chest.

She felt herself slowly rising into the air.

_No!_

_Kill!_

_I won't!_

She looked down at Harry who was frozen to the spot in terror. Her face was contorted into an evil grin…her eyes a blazing red.

''Du idioten , du tiltrodd meg! JEG ikke gjør det aften tillit meg! Nå ettall av oss id forutbestemt til å dø! Den ville ikke være meg!''

Review.

BAPFORLIFE


	28. Chapter TwentyTwo

"Du burde ha hørte etter å Dumbledore ; nå ingen kanne bevare du !''

Harry stood frozen to the spot, awash with fear. Voldemort was back…and with more power than ever before. Harry's mind went back to what Dumbledore had said.

_"I'm afraid that you killing her is the only way we can affectively stop Voldemort."_

Finding his legs, Harry ran. He could hear Alexa shouting at him.

''Du kan ikke flukt meg. det er for sent!''

Harry didn't look back, just ran. Professor McGonagall was coming out her office when Harry ran up to her.

"Professor it's Alexa! She's changed again!"

At the news, McGonagall's face clouded with worry.

"Go and get the headmaster. I shall summon some of the other Professors and we'll go have a look. Go quickly! Don't stop, most students are in class but if you see any in the hallways, tell them to get to their common room immediately!"

As the two parted ways, Harry thought about Alexa and the danger she was in. As he went sprinting down the hallway he crashed into Hermione, causing them both to fall backwards onto the hard stone floor.

"Mione! What are you doing?"

Hermione pulled herself up and dusted the front of her robe off.

"Well, you weren't in potions so I figured you skipped class to go and see Alexa before she left. I skipped muggle studies to go to the library to do some reading and found this. I knew there was a way…we can save her from all of this Harry."

Harry took the thin book out of Hermione's shaking hands and forced a chuckle.

"You skipped class? Hermione what has gotten into you?"

Hermione scoffed.

"Just read it!"

Harry looked up and frowned.

"I can't right now…I've got to go to Dumbledore…Alexa…"

Hermione's eyes grew wide with fear.

"What's wrong with Alexa? She's changed again hasn't she?"

Harry said nothing, merely grabbed Hermione's hand and continued his run down the hallway.

******

Alexa sat in the corner of the infirmary sobbing. She knew that she wasn't going to make it through the day…Harry was going to kill her. She could feel it last night; she knew it now even more as she sat in the dreary corner, covered in long scratches and dried blood. She was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. Death. Was it really that bad? 

She jerked up as Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore burst into the room, wands out, followed closely by Harry and Hermione. She started slowly towards them, the heat rising in her body.

"Please don't hurt me…it's me Alexa…I promise."

Dumbledore stepped forward, wand still out.

"I'm sorry Ms. Williams; this is for your own good. Stupefy!"

As Alexa fell hard onto the cold floor, Dumbledore moved quickly.

"If we're going to do this, we need to do it swiftly."

As Harry watched Dumbledore magicked Alexa onto a stretcher and began to move her from the infirmary, all he could do was pray that Hermione knew what she was talking about.

******

When Ron came back to common room, he knew something was up. Harry hadn't been in potions and then both he and Hermione hadn't been in Defense Against the Dark Arts, which for once, had a great teacher. He looked in the dorms and finding no one, headed down to Dumbledore's office.

******

Alexa woke up on top of a desk that was strewn with papers... it looked like…Dumbledore's office? What happened?  She tried to sit up but found out that she seemed to be in a full body bind. Alarmed, she began to panic.

"What's going on, who's here?"

Alexa felt almost relieved when Harry appeared overhead…almost. The grim look on his face told her he wasn't the bearer of good news.

"Harry…what's going on?"

Harry gave a small smile. 

"Hermione here has come up with a way to bring Voldemort out of you without me killing you."

Alexa let out a sigh as Hermione and Dumbledore appeared next to Harry.

"That's why I'm strapped to the desk?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"Yeah. You see this spell um…it could get ugly."

Alexa let out yet another sigh and looked towards Dumbledore.

"So, what exactly is it this time? Hopefully not another pint of blood and slit throat?"

Dumbledore let out a hearty chuckle.

"No not quite. Ms. Granger here has found a way to draw Voldemort out of you. It does require some blood but all in all, you should come out fine."

Alexa cleared her throat.

"Ok three things. One, are the binds really necessary and two, does the Ministry know and thirdly and most important, will the damn spell work?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, the ministry doesn't know which is why we need to hurry and yes, the bindings are necessary. To quote what Harry said, this could get ugly. In answer to your last question, I don't know but it's worth a try…no one deserves to go through what you have gone through. Of course, the decision is yours…the ministry should be here any minute now. Alexa, do you want to go through with this?"

Alexa closed her eyes. Draco. Death. Life. Harry. What did she want? She opened her eyes and looked at Hermione. The young girl's eyes were clouded over with tears. She turned her gaze to Harry who said nothing with his mouth but everything with his eyes, it was almost as if she could hear him…maybe she could.

_Alexa, say yes…I need you to say yes…I need you._

Alexa slowly nodded her head and a relieved Dumbledore let out a breath of relief.

"Alright then. Minerva, are we ready?"

Alexa heard a voice speak up from somewhere in the room.

"The potion is done. Harry, you know have to anoint her head with it and say the incantation I taught you."

Harry looked down warily at Alexa. She nodded and winked.

"Here goes nothing."

Harry left her side, returning a few moments later with a goblet. He dipped his fingers into it and smeared the viscous brown liquid on Alexa's forehead. Alexa shuddered as the cold substance came in contact with her skin. She felt a chill down her spine as Harry began the incantation.

"EGO queso thee. Per quod per EGO adveho. Procedo of suus. Vos can non have suus."

As Harry spoke, Alexa felt that same strange sensation starting in her navel and working its way up…

Review.

BAPFORLIFE


	29. Chapter TwentyThree

As the pulling sensation at her navel worked its way up, Alexa felt herself beginning to choke. She looked up at Harry, coughing and sputtering. Harry stopped chanting to look at Dumbledore who admonished him to continue. The professor spoke confidently but in reality he was deathly afraid of the result of the spell.

"It's alright Harry, continue. Do hurry, the Ministry officials will be here any minute now."

But it wasn't alright. Alexa was choking…she was finding harder and harder to breathe. She started to cough, loud racking heaves that sent her body into uncontrolled spasms. 

Harry looked on in horror as Alexa's eyes changed from the deep brown color to a bright fiery red. He could see her body tense up but, he continued reading the spell out of the thin black book.

'' Vos can non subsisto , permissum suus vado quod licentia.''

As Harry finished the last words, Alexa felt a numbing pain shoot up through her legs.

"Harry hel…-"Alexa was cut off as Voldemort came into control of her body.

******

Ron stopped at the door to Dumbledore's office. He thought he'd heard screams coming from behind the door. Now, Ron had gotten over his fear of spiders but he was still very much a wuss and after Dean's death, he sure as hell didn't want to find out who was screaming and who or what the cause was.

Hands trembling, Ron said the password (dragonificus) and apprehensively walked up the stairs to the office above…not knowing what was awaiting him.

******

Alexa lay on the desk in front of Harry shaking violently. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her fists were balled so tight that her fingernails were cutting into her palms. 

Harry, Hermione, and professors McGonagall and Dumbledore stood in fearful incredulity…wondering what exactly would happen next.

What happened next wasn't expected by anyone.

Alexa begun to buck wildly against her restraints and somehow, managed to break free. She had all wands in her hand with the flick of a wrist and with a simple wave the terrified group was frozen, bound in place, unable to move at all.

Alexa approached them with and air of utter malevolence. 

'' Du idioter! JEG sa du Jeg var komme! Nå du må betale prisen for ikke lytting!''

With a bob of her head, the sword that killed the basilisk, the sword that once belonged to Godric Gryffindor was in her hands…which were wavering?

Harry looked into Alexa's eyes, she was coming back! He could see that the red color was slowly but surely fading and her usual mahogany color was slipping back in.

"Harry what's going on?"

Harry looked to the door to Dumbledore's office. Ron was standing in the doorway with a look of extreme alarm. His body was home to tremors and deep panic-stricken breaths. 

Harry averted his eyes to Alexa seeing the red completely return as she whipped around to face the intruder.

Du også kanne dø!.

"Ron, run!"

Harry and the others watched in horror as Alexa quickly crossed the room to where Ron was standing and plunged the sword into the redhead's stiff form.

"Ron!" Hermione cried in agony, straining to break free, "Ron no!"

Harry heaved. As he let out the contents of his stomach his thoughts went back to the first time he'd met Ron. The flaming red hair. The freckles. The jokes and pranks…there would be no more of that…Ron was spent.

Alexa turned around, a crazed smile on her face.

Harry had had enough…not Ron...that was too much.

"You _will put the sword down."_

Harry began to walk, somehow breaking free of the magical ties that bound him, his hands stretched out towards Alexa. When she didn't drop the sword, Harry jerked his hand back, causing the sword to come flying back and come to rest neatly in his out stretched hand.

"Sit," commanded Harry.

Immediately a chair appeared and Alexa was in it, trapped, her eyes still blood red.

"Du overveie du kanne drepe meg?''

Harry edged closer to Alexa. Though his heart was telling him no, his head knew what it was he had to do. He looked over at Dumbledore, who was still bound next to Hermione and McGonagall. Dumbledore gave a sad nod; his mouth set it a tight line. If he went through with this he'd be a killer…could he live with that?

Harry didn't want to do it…but he had to…for Ron. 

"Alexa, if you're there…I…I'm…I'm sorry."

He pulled the sword back and plunged the sword deep into the girl's chest just as she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

But it was too late…the blood was already shed…

Well guys…that's the end…unless you REALLY want an epilogue

BAPFORLIFE 

That was the **WORST chapter! UGH!!!**


	30. Torn Epilouge

Torn; the Epilouge  
  
Alexa walked slowly down the silent beach, the wind blowing at her hair and the tide washing over her feet. It had been five years since she had last seen the infamous Harry Potter. She laughed to herself. If she was Harry, she wouldn't have wanted anything to do with herself either.  
  
She stopped and faced the outstretched ocean, closing her eyes and breathing in the scent of the salty yet fresh air. She let her thoughts rest on that day. She had tried to block out the memories but they were always there.haunting her.  
  
Alexa saw herself picking up a knife and piercing Ron with it. She remembered the look of terror on Harry's face as he saw his best friend crumple to the ground.  
  
Harry's face had changed from one of sorrow to extreme anger as he broke free from his binds and came at her.  
  
In her memories she could see those emerald eyes shining as Harry pulled his arm back and plunged the ruby encrusted sword.  
  
"Alexa!"  
  
Alexa turned to see a tall, silver blonde-haired young man running up to her. When he reached her, he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. Those icy grey eyes.  
  
"Alexa why do you keep bringing yourself down like this. It's over done. Nothing can hurt us now."  
  
Alexa smiled and bit her lower lip, concentrating on the man's eyes.not letting her gaze leave his face.  
  
"I know. Come on. Let's go."  
  
The two walked hand in hand down the beach.not knowing where they were going but not really caring.  
  
They were, after all, in paradise.  
  
THE END  
  
BAPFORLIFE [pic] 


End file.
